


Son of a Rat

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom James Potter, F/M, Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Severus Snape, Harry has different parents, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Pureblood Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Some-what good Dolores Umbridge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change, Top Severus Snape, Voldemort (Harry Potter) Dies, top Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: When they heard that their children was in the cross hairs of Voldemort James Pettigrew and Lily Prince came together and took their families into hiding leaving Dumbledore to take on the dark lord himself only winning the duel with the help of the Elder wand to blast the man and his Horcruxes to kingdom come.  Now years latter the two families return for the kids to start at Hogwarts under a very changed Headmaster.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas/Colin Creevey, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew/James Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 167





	1. Prologue: Going into Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter character or location that is the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter protects his family from Dumbles plans.

James almost dropped Harrison's bottle as he listened to the news that one of the darkest wizards of the age was after either his son or Godson. "I am sorry my boy but I think for young Harry's protection you should move in to my old place at Godric's Hallow and allow me to hid you under a Fidelius Charm," Albus Dumbledore said passing over a glass of tea for the man's nerves.

"I think I should wait for Peter before I decided," James said taking the tea but to Albus's annoyance not drinking it.

"Ah but we must move fast if we want to protect young Harry here," Albus said trying to put James at ease by wiggling his fingers and cooing at the baby.

"His name is Harrison, Albus how many times do I have to tell you that," Peter said walking into the room along with Severus who looked thunderous at the old coot.

"Where is my wife and child?" Severus asked in a cold dark voice.

"Well as I was saying both your children have been named in a Prophecy as the ones who shall defeat the Dark Lord and I offered to place her under my protection," Albus said.

"If what you say is true, not that I believe you at all, we do not need your help James and I am high ranked Aurors, Lily works in the Department of Mysteries and lets face it there is no better Potion Master alive than our Severus. So thanks, but no thanks, now leave my house and bring back Lily and my Godson," Peter thundered.

"Now my dear boy," Albus began.

"I am not your boy nor will I ever be you have five seconds," Peter said snapping his fingers to summon on of the Pettigrew-Potter House Elves.

"Very well," Albus said as he left the room as fast as he could without looking as if he was running away. As the man fled Peter cast a spell on the tea that the man had handed to his mate and scowled as he found traces of memory, love, and hate potions mixed in it.

Taking a moment to center himself Peter turned to his old friend, "Don't worry Sev we will get them back but in the mean time can you do a full analysis on this tea for me?" Severus raised an eyebrow at him as he cast some spells on the drink getting more details that Peter had done and had to let out a scowl as he read the results.

"That old fool he tired to mess with both of our families, but also just gave me a way to locate Lily," Severus said shaking his head as he extracted the love potion that would have caused James if drunk to fall in love with his wife. With a further spell banished all but the part connected to his Lily, as he hoped she had their son with her, and put it into a locator spell.

Will you be alright if I go with him love?" Peter asked James.

"Don't be such a worry wort go save Lily and Nigel," James said pulling his mate into a kiss. "I will ward the place after you leave to keep Albus and his toadies away."

As the Peter followed Severus and his locator spell the pair found themselves in a small village and what appeared to be a vacant lot. Trusting his spell Severus placed his hand over Lily's mark and breathed in a deep breath connecting to his wife. Suddenly a small cottage appeared before him and the sound of his wife's voice could be heard from within. "I don't get it Padfoot why is James and Harry not here I thought we could not leave once Albus had cast the spell?" Severus and Peter looked at each other and mouthed "Padfoot" to each other as they both pull out their wands and head up the small path to the door.

"Albus is just escorting him to Gringotts so they are aware that you will be out of sight for a while as well as your wishes for Harry if Voldy ever finds you," a voice said making both men's grit their teeth as the recognize it. With a spell Severus blasted the door off it hinges as Peter rolled through the opening and spotted both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sitting with Lily. Without even thinking that the two men had once been his and James best friends he cast a stunner at both of them as they rose to their feet. Lily screamed as she dove away from her husband as he rushed forward.

"Peter what are you doing hanging out with that Death Eater and cursing Siri and Remus?" Lily asked as she backed away from Severus wishing she had not left her wand upstairs.

"Lily dear you have been enchanted," Severus said as he stopped in place.

"You say away from me you Death Eater scum," Lily said lifting a crystal dragon from a nearby table and tossing it at him. Severus's face fell as he easily caught the projectile in a levitation charm before he sent a stunner at his wife.

"I guess that would mean she drank the bastard's tea," Severus said rushing forward to catch his wife.

"Yeah but since she was asking about both James and Harrison I don't think Nigel is here," Peter said as he cast a binding charm on the stunned men.

"Yeah looks but at least we got Lily back I am going to take her to get cleansed why don't you take those two to your cousin," Severus said leaving the place and making sure to give both men a hard kick in the ribs.

Knowing that Albus might show up at any moment Peter used a summoning charm to see if any of Lily's belongings had be brought with her but nothing came to him so he made Sirius and Remus's forms float before him as he leaves the home and Apparates away to the Ministry. Though he was not a fan of his cousin Peter knew he could count on her if only due to her dislike of Albus. Taking the pair of bound and stunned men to one of the Auror departments holding cells he went to see the vile woman. "Come in come in?" her sickeningly sweet voice said as he knocked on her door a few moments latter. "Ah cousin Peter what can I do for you today?" Dolores asked.

"It seems cousin you were right about Albus all along he tried to put James under an enchantment as well as taking Harrison from me," Peter said sitting down before her desk.

"I take it he failed since you are here rather than with Ameila?" she said with a girlish laugh as if she had just told a joke.

"Yes but he had managed to enchant Lily Prince as well as take her and Severus's child," Peter said and got a dark look knowing his cousin did not really care for either of them since they were not Purebloods.

"And you are telling me this why?" she asked?

"Well I need some of your Veritaserum since we managed to capture two of Albus's toadies," Peter said smiling at the use of the word since most would describe her as a toad herself.

"Oh you managed to take down two of his gang who did you catch dear cousin please tell me it was the Longbottoms or the Weasels pretty please," Dolores said as she had been given the charge of either capturing or identifying any and all members of the so called Order of the Phoenix. And while she had identified many of them she had yet to find them doing anything illegal allowing for their capture.

"Even better we found Lily with none other than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin themselves. If you let me use your Veritasermus to find Nigel I will give them to you as a gift," Peter said.

"Deal," Dolores said gleefully as she turned around and tapped one of her horrible cat plates behind her desk revealing a secret compartment and pulling out her own version of the truth potion which would continue working until an antidote was given rather than the five minutes that normal does provided.  
Dolores followed Peter almost skipping as they pair made their way back to the Auror Cells to confront the two men.

Thanks to his cousin's Veritaserum Peter found out that his Godson had given to two more members of Albus's gang making Dolores actually squeal in delight now having a case to move against them as she accompanied Peter and a pair of Aurors to the Longbottom's cottage. Thanks to the testimony under the truth potion they had even managed to secure a warrant as Peter headed to the front door acting as if he was coming over to talk to them about a case he was working on. Once he was allowed inside he handed over the case file to them hiding a smile as the pair touched the document which until they were tried would leave them unable to access magic. Leaving Dolores and the others to lead them away Peter made his way into the cottage looking for Nigel. With a look of horror he found his Godson had already been forced to go through a Blood Adoption for the boy had lost his fuzz of red hair and had been replaced with a light brown color. Pulling the boy into his arms Peter left the house and went to Gringotts as they were one of the few places that could get rid of a Blood Adoption also figuring that it would be the place that Severus had taken Lily.

Arriving at the bank Peter sent a quick message to James asking his mate to bring Harrison to the back to have the Goblin healers take a look at both of them in case Albus had cast a spell on them as well as spiking the tea. As he waited for his mate and child to arrive Peter moved to a corner away from the crowds in case Albus had some agents in the bank figured they would come here. And spotting a familiar looking pair of red heads with a gaggle of young children around them, Peter was sure the old fool had done so. Unfortunately, the female red head spotted his family before he did and made a beeline for him almost dragging three of her kids behind her as she started to talk to his husband. "James what are you doing here I thought you were in hiding we must get you and Harry away before one of he-who-shall-not-be-named followers see you here," the woman said as she reached for James's arm.

Rushing forward Pete purposely moved the bitch out of his way, not to hard for it seems she was once again with child, as he rescues his family seeing his husband's face light up at the sight of him. "Hello dear thanks for coming Bonecrusher is expecting us," Peter said as he shifts Nigel to a one arm grip as he slips his other possessive around his husbands waist as he leads the taller male away from the woman who looked like she was about to shout after them.

"Thanks Peter," James said leaning in closer letting their soul marks touch each other through their robes.

"Hey what kind of hero would I be if I could not protect my sweet Prince?" Peter asked at the pair shared a kiss before going through a door leading out of the main room.

"A pretty bad one I would say," James said letting his body lean in closer to his husband and father of his baby. "So I take it that that is Nigel and you did not just take a random kid from somewhere right?"

"Yes but it seems me and my cousin were too late and the Longbottoms had performed a Blood Adoption on him," Peter said looking sadly down at their Godson as Harrison let out a soft coo at to him was a new person.

"Those Asswipes," James said though in a whisper so neither baby heard him.

"Don't worry they, the mutt, and wolf have all been taken in and I have a feeling my dear sweet cousin is going to do all she can to make them pay for whatever they had planned for us, Sev and Lily," Peter said with a smile.

"You know for once I hope Dolores does hes worst with the lot of them," James said as they entered into the Bank's Hall of Healing to find Severus beside Lily who was sitting up with her knees pulled to her chest. "Hope this gift makes you feel a little better Lil," James said as Peter handed his Godson to Severus only for the boy began to wail loudly which set Harrison off.

"Ah give him here," Lily said as she pulled her son to her chest and began to rock him but the boy showed no sighs of stopping in fact he started crying even louder. Peter for the sake of all their ears took his Godson back rocking him until he stopped crying while Lily and Severus look heartbroken.

"Don't worry I have a feeling Albus put some extra spells on Nigel when he performed the Blood Adoption," Peter said as he turned to a Goblin healer who had rushed into the room when the babies started crying. "Can you perform a check on both kids and James here just in case?" Peter asked.

"Yes Master Pettigrew," the healer said taking out a gnarled wand so unlike the ones a human would use as they performed a Goblin made Analysis spell on the three requested humans.

As they waited for the results Bonecrusher came into the room," You wished to speak to me Lord Pettigrew?" the Goblin asked with a slight bow.

"Yes Honored Bonecrusher may the blood of your enemies flow as freely as the gold in your coffers," Peter said in a traditional Goblin Greeting. "I would like to discuss warding and protection to one of our properties against both Albus and his gang as well as Tom and his Death Eaters for me and my family."

"That will cost you a small fortune for how long?" Bonecrusher asked stroking his small black beard the mention of the price did not concern Peter for both his and James had enough money in a single vault to live off of for their natural born lives and they both had three vaults a piece.

"We shall discuss that latter but I also want to do an audit for I overheard that Albus might be looking at our vaults," Peter said making Bonecrusher crack his knuckles a the thought that someone would try to interfere with the vaults under his protection.

"It shall be done Lord Pettigrew," Bonecrusher said bowing to the man before he did the same to the others.

After he left the results were finished leaving the four adults to read over what had been done to their kids. It soon revealed why Nigel had started to cry as there was a hate spell in his system directed at both his parents but what was far worse was that Albus had put a block on the boy's magic, intelligence, but would prevent his soul-mark from appearing. Harrison had also been found to have similar blocks on him while James just had one that would make him forget where he placed his wand, something Peter knew was unnecessary for his Husband did that all the time without the spell on him. The two boys were taken away to get cleanses letting Peter share what he had learned not only from Black and Remus but also the arrest of the Longbottoms. "It seems that Albus will do anything for this so called Prophecy. Lily, Sev I would like to invite you to join us when we move into what ever property we choose to protect from those pair of lunatics," Peter said turning to his two best friends.

"We would be honored Peter," Lily said placing her hand on his.

"Speaking of Properties it seems the old fool has somehow managed to take control of at least one of them," Bonecrusher said as he reentered the room looking over a large scroll, "It seems he someone took a small house name Shell Cottage and has given it to the Weasley family as a gift," the goblin said reading the form. I have also found marriage contracts between Heir Harrison and a Weasley child to be named latter all done with Consort Pettigrew-Potter's wand."

" **WHAT?!?** " James shouted knowing he had never given such permission as Peter snapped his fingers.

"The wand forgetting spell they must have done it allowing either Alice or Frank to collect it to access our vaults," Peter said before turning to the Goblin. "I would like any property returned and the contract voided. Also I would like a blood seal on all of our vaults to prevent further access only to open to either us, Harrison or his Godparents."

"Yes Lord Pettigrew," Bonecrusher said with another bow as he leaves the scroll for them to look over as he went to set up the blood seals.

By the end of the week Shell cottage had been reclaimed as Peter, James, Severus, and Lily moved into Peverell Castle the oldest property the pair owned which already was covered with powerful wards and enchantments leaving it unplottable as well as not able for someone to connect to the floo network from an outside source unless done by an approved person. The castle was also large enough that both families could have their own wings and would not have to even see each other if they did not wish to. Settling into a study in the Pettigrew-Potter wing of the castle Peter pour over the results of the full audit amazed at what the old fool had managed to do to their accounts. Not only had he taken some properties and artifacts from both of them he had placed monthly funds transferred to himself, his little gang, the Weasley family as well as for some reason Lily's sister and husband. Talking to his friend about it she told him that her sister was utterly against magic and tried to beat it out of her when they were younger. Realizing that when she had been under Enchantment she thought Harrison was her kid and James was her husband and with James having no living relatives if they were to die his son would have been most likely sent to live with the vile woman made Peter want to curse Albus even more than before.

It was hard to get news from the outside word from where they were living but thankfully the Goblins keep them all informed of what had been happening. It seems that Albus had set up a trap for Tom and the pair had dueled each other so ferociously that Albus had almost been charged with breaking the Statue of Secrecy only haven been forgiven due to him actually killing Lord Voldemort which had been confirmed by the Department of Birth and Death. Despite Tom being dead the two families did not come out of hiding not trusting Albus any more. And it seems they were correct as he used his new found fame to push through some law against Pureblood customs and putting new Muggle ones in their place. He also used the fact that the group was hiding to inform everyone that he had only managed to defeat the "Dark Lord" was due to the sacrifice of James and Lily Potter which had left their son Harry orphaned. The group could not figure out why he was telling people this especially since he had lost his access to the Pettigrew-Potter Vaults but decided to let the fool dig himself into the hole by himself. There had been no mention of Severus though Peter was said to have been a spy for the "Dark Lord" who had given the man the Potter's location. Surprisingly it was Dolores who was putting the kibosh on his tales as she began to dismantle the Order of the Phoenix with the information provided by the Longbottoms, Sirius and Lupin. Thought Peter and James were annoyed when they heard that the Weasleys had somehow gotten off on the charges of being members.

In the end the four adults decided they would stay out of the main Magical world until it was time for their sons to go to Hogwarts, only allowing it due to it provided the most likely place the boys would find their soulmates.


	2. Bonds and What's in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison gets his soul mark before he and Nigel head off to Hogwarts

On his birthday Harrison got out of his shower running his hand through his hair making it slick back rather than its normal messy rats nest before putting on his glasses to see if he had gotten his Soul Mark. Thankfully it was not on his face which remained perfectly clear under his light brown hair, button nose, blueish grey eyes and soft smooth skin. Though as he looked down at his hairless body which contained still a little baby fat Harrison saw the mark right away and gave a shout of joy as he slipped on his underwear and sleep pants rushing to his parent's rooms. As he expected his Daddy was awake going over the forms for readmission to the Aurors while his Papa was sleeping beside him. His Daddy lifted an eyebrow at him as Harrison leap onto the bed with a happy cry of "Daddy it happen I got my mark."

"Too noisy," James complained rolling over before Peter smacked the back of his head.

"Congratulations my Little Mouse," Peter said as he pulled his son into a tight hug before holding him at arms length to get a better look at his son's Soul Mark. "My my James it seems our baby has got two Soulmates," Peter said so proud of his boy.

"How can you tell Daddy?" Harrison asked turning to look down at his mark and only saw the three animals.

"Well a creature Soul Mark as you have the number of creatures ins the number in the bond so you shall have two mate ones that are associated with either a hawk or eagle and another one that is associated with what looks like a basset hound. And than finally there is you," his Daddy said poking at the mouse curled up in the paws of the hound making Harrison giggle a little.

"So I am a mouse?" Harrison asked though he knew it made sense since Daddy had a rat for his Animagus form as well as his Patronus.

"Well it would be either that or a stag but I don't see one there do you?" Daddy teased ruffling his hair. "Also you can tell which animal you are as in your mark the outline of your own animal has a more solid outline than the others."

"Oh," Harrison said finally understanding before turning to his still dozing Papa. "Come on Papa it is my birthday you said we would go to pick up Nigel's an my school supplies today."

"Come on Harrison it is so early the bank is not even open up yet," James said rolling over to look at his son as Peter tried not to snicker at James who was so not a morning person.

"Papa Gringotts is open twenty-four hours a day," Harrison said rolling his eyes at him.

"Fine than the stores are not open yet come back in an hour," James shot back.

A little over an hour later Harrison, Nigel, Severus, Lily, James as well as Peter, in his rat form riding on his son's shoulder walked out of the bank having finished opening the two boys' heir vaults before they went shopping. As Lily went to the books store to pick up their books, while James went to help Severus get their potion ingredients, Harrison and Nigel went to get their robes. Both smiled as they entered the shop and found their friend Draco, Harrison was found that his mark was not leading him towards either of his friends as his Soulmates. The three boys once more discussed which house they felt they would get into at Hogwarts for a bit before Draco were finished and he left the shop before he went to pick up his wand. When Harrison and Nigel left the shop they joined their family at the magical creature shop. "Well boys for your birthday we shall be giving you an animal to take to Hogwarts with you," Harrison's Papa said. "now will it be a cat like your Aunty Umbridge suggested." Peter still in his rat form curled around his son's shoulders hiss at the suggestion. "A rat/mouse like Peter wishes, maybe a toad like Severus offer or do you go with Lily's idea and take the owl?"

"You have been watching to many Muggle game shows Uncle," Nigel said shaking his head at the man while James struck out his tongue at him

"I think I would go for the owl," Harrison said as Nigel agreed.

"Ha I win pay up," Lily said holding out a hand as all but Peter pass over a sickle as the two eleven year olds start to look for their birthday gifts. The first one that caught Harrison's eye was a lovely white owl but then he saw a eagle owl making him think of his Soulmates so he chose that one instead while Nigel went for a brown owl before the group went to pick up their wands. Rather than head to Ollivanders James and Severus lead the two boys to a specialized wand shop run by a man they had known during their training for their Masters. When they left Harrison left with a ten inch Redwood wand with a Basilisk fang core while Nigel held a nine inch Rowan wand with the core of a Chimera stinger.

On September 1st for the first time in almost ten years all members of the Pettirgrew-Potter and Prince family appear in public as they brought their sons to the Hogwarts Express. Holding onto his Daddy's hand Harrison looks around as due to his sheltered upbringing had never seen so many kids his own age all together at once. "Look Daddy that family all has red hair like Nigel and Aunt Lily are they related. Peter smiled down at his baby before looking at the family as the smile slide of his face.

"No my Little Mouse those are the Weasleys," Peter said doing his best to keep his voice level as he looked at Arthur and his kids surprised to see no sign of Molly.

"Oh," Harrison said recognizing the name of the family from stories of his parent's time at school not to mention shortly after his fifth birthday where for nearly two months a letter was sent to his parents inviting Harrison over for a play date until his Daddy had gotten so annoyed he added them to a mail ward that would prevent them from contacting anyone in their home.

"Look Harrison I see Draco," Nigel said nudging his brother in all but blood.

"You two will try to make more friends this year right and not just hang out with the three of you right?" Harrison's Uncle Severus asked.

"Of course Uncle after all Draco said he would introduce us to some of his other friends on the train," Harrison said as he gave his Papa and Daddy a final hug goodbye.

"You will write Little Mouse?" his Papa said doing his best to tame Harrison's rat nest hair that he had gotten from his Papa.

"Of course Papa can't have you forget about me or tell you tales of my time," Harrison said running his fingers through his hair trying to slick it back like Nigel's red hair was. Both boys helped each other take their trunks onto the train soon finding the large six person compartment where Draco was waiting for them. Working together they put their trunks into the rack right as the door opened and in walked Draco's other friends two boys called Theo and Blaise and a girl named Pansy. Once all six trunks had been stored the train started to pull out of the station staring their journey to Hogwarts which according to his Daddy would take at least four and a half hours.

After a slight awkward silence Pansy looked into Nigel's eyes and let out a small gasp of surprise before asking "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Wait what?" Nigel asked.

"You know Harry Potter the boy whose parents death spurred Headmaster Dumbledore to stop the dark lord and hero of the book _Harry Potter and Merlin's Secret Library_ ," Pansy said as she pulled out a very well read book.

"Sorry about her," Draco said rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

"It is okay," Nigel said before turning to the girl "no I am Nigel Samuel Prince."

"But your eyes," Pansy said turning a few pages in the book and reading "his eyes were as green as the color of a forest glen at midnight. I mean Harry is said to be starting this year and your eyes are a deep shade of green."

"I have the same color eyes as my mom but I was never a member of the Potter family," Nigel said.

"Can I see that book for a moment?" Harrison asked.

"If you promise to be careful it is my favorite book of all time ever," Pansy said giving him a look as if to say if he tore a single page she would flay him alive.  
"Alright I promise," Harrison said as he was handed the book. Before he even opened it he looked at the cover that showed a boy of maybe six swinging over a chasm being followed by a Manticore which was somehow breathing fire. As he began to flip through the pages reading random passages he could not help but shake his head and begin to laugh.

"What is so funny," Pansy asked sounded affronted.

"My parents never let me see this book when they allowed the publishers to sell their only copies of it," Harrison said still giggling as he handed the book back.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked wondering about this boy's family connections if they put a stop to a book that was said to have been the first in a planned series dealing with Harry Potter's childhood.

"I am Harrison Pettigrew-Potter," Harrison said making Draco's other's friends' mouths fall open in shock.

"But what about your scar, your eyes your your.....," Pansy said taking the book back and flipping wildly through the pages.

"Wow Harrison I think you broke her," Draco said with a laugh.

"I have never had a scar, my eyes are a mix of my parents and that book was made without our family's permission but the publisher made such appeal my Daddy let them sell the books they had already made as long as they gave half the proceeds to the St. Mungo's children's ward," Harrison said patting the girl's shoulder.

"So it was all a lie you never went on an adventure to Merlin's Library to stop a group of Death Eaters from performing a ritual to bring the dark lord back?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry apart from leaving our home to different properties to study History, Herbology, and Astronomy or the few times we went to the Muggle world to shop or take in a movie we tended to stay at home," Harrison said with a shrug.

"What is a movie?" Theo asked. This lead to the others getting another shock as it was Draco who answered having been invited to go with them thanks to Uncle Severus also being his Godfather as well.

In the middle of Draco telling them the plot of the latest movie they had gone to see the door to their compartment opened up and a girl with a tangle of bushy brown hair poked her head in. "Has any of you see a toad a boy has lost one?" she asked.

"How would we have seen a toad none of us has left this compartment?" Nigel asked the others before turning back to the girl. "Why don't you try asking a prefect to summon the toad also it is common curtsy to knock on a door before barging in."

"Well I never," the girl said.

"Wow than people must think you are very rude if you do not knock before entering," Draco interrupted causing the girl to turn as red as Nigel's hair before she stormed away.

After she left the group got into a discussion about what Houses they thought they would be in. Draco of course swore that he would end up in Slytherin as all of his family on his dad's side had gone to the house. Pansy and Blaise thought that Theo had a good chance of being sent to Ravenclaw due to how much of a bookworm he was while they would most likely join Draco. Harrison and Nigel had a hard time, as usual for after being home schooled by both their parents who between them had Masters in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, D.A.D.Am and Healing they were both fairly smart, but as they had not really spent much time with other kids they did not see themselves being put into Huffelpuff. And being raised by three Gryffindors and a Slytherin they did show off traits from both those houses as well.

Having failed to come to a conclusion the group of new friends changed to a subject that most new Pureblood or Halfblood students talked about getting their Soul Marks. For while it would be considered bad taste to either show the marks to anyone other than their family or future Soul Mate or even tell where on the body their mark was located. Though it was encouraged to talk about not only what type it was, words, animal or plants, and how a person was represented in their mark. Pansy had a word type meaning she had the first words she and her Soulmate would speak to each other on her body. Blaise and Theo both had plant types of marks which being to grow once they physically touched their mate for the first time after getting their marks. Draco and Nigel both had animals just like Harrison but Nigel showed to birds flying in a yin-yang shape with himself being represented by a raven and his soulmate as a screech owl. Draco, to everyone' surprise, was represented by a small dove perched on the back of a wild cat. Harrison also raised some eyebrows when he informed them that his mark contained two others a hawk or eagle and the basset hound. "Is that what drove you to Lucas?" Nigel asked.

"Who is Lucas?" the others chimed in.

"The Eagle owl I got for my birthday. I had started for a pure white one but when I saw it I felt drawn to it so I gave it the first name I could think of," Harrison said.

"That name might be one of your soulmates if you felt it fit the owl so soon after meeting it," Pansy said sounding impressed.

Once more their compartment was invaded as a red headed boy stuck his head in, "Have you seen my toad I am afraid I los..... Malfoy," the boy said spotting the blond.

"Hello Weasel," Draco said in a calm level voice so unlike the harsh tone the red head had used while speaking his name.

"Just you wait Malfoy when my best friend Harry Potter gets here you and your lot will be out of Hogwarts," the boy said.

"Is that so?" Draco said lifting up a hand to casually check his finger nails while sending sideways glances at Harrison.

"Yes it is your lot like the old dark lord is soon be over once Harry Potter arrives," the boy said before leaving them. As soon as the door closes they all bust out laughing.

"I can't believe he brought an actual toad I know that Dad said they were good if one was interested in Potions but he hardly seems to have the temperament for it," Nigel said shaking his head as they start to get to know each other better before the train arrived.

Arriving at the station they were called over to the side where a large man was calling for all first years to join him before he lead them to a group of boats to sail across the lake to the castle itself. Upon seeing it Harrison was actually impressed as it was even bigger than Peverell Castle, but of course this was a school and Peverell Castle had been built for both learning and Magical item crafting. Arriving at the castle the first years were met by a stern face woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall as she began to let them know what life would be like as they lived and learned at the Castle. Than after that short speech she left them to themselves for a moment, which was just long enough for some ghost to appear and freak out some of the Muggleborns causing Pansy and some of the Purebloods to snicker until the Professor lead them into the Great Hall that Harrison had read about in some of the preparatory books his Daddy had given him to get ready for school. He overheard the bushy haired girl form the train explain about the Magical Ceiling, even though no one had asked her to, as they were lead to the front of the hall. As soon as they were in place Professor McGonagall placed down a small three legged stool and an old battered hat, which Harrison recognized from his reading as the Schools Sorting Hat.

As the hat began to sing Harrison ignored it rather he took in the hall seeing the man that had caused him and his family so much trouble all those years ago. The man had no sense of fashion, in his opinion, as the Headmaster was dressed in a gaudy rainbow colored robes that randomly flashed like Muggle fireworks every few minutes. Rather than hurt his eyes any longer Harrison turned to the rest of the table and saw a red headed woman that looked like the family he had seen on the train platform, and as he watched she waved to the group of first years in which the boy who had lost his toad waved back at her with a wide superior grin on his face as if knowing her was important. As he turned to face the tables the Professor started reading off the names of the students utterly ignoring it due to his last name being a long way off.

He finally started to pay attention when Draco was called up, who got his wish when the Hat barely touched his head before calling out Slytherin. Soon after Theo, which thanks to the roll call Harrison learned was part of the Nott line making them third cousins from by his Daddy side, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harrison grew excited when they finally reached the "P" as Pansy joined Draco in Slytherin, and two twin girls, Padma and Parvati were separated with Padma going into Ravenclaw and Parvati sent to Gyrffindor. But to his surprise rather than his actual name being called "Harry Potter" was called out making the hall burst into excited murmurs wondering where he would be sent. As it was technically not his name Harrison stayed where he was leading to the Professor to call Harry forward a couple of more times before moving on to Nigel. Nigel had been sent to Ravenclaw and the crowd of first years began to dwindle until it was just him and Blaise. After Blaise had been called forward and sorted into Slytherin leaving him still waiting to be called making the students begin to whisper again as McGonagall began to roll up the scroll finally notice him. "Um can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes Professor you did not call my name," Harrison said sticking his hands in his robes and moving back and forth on his feet not used to being the center of attention.

"My boy what is your name?" the headmaster asked standing up and moving forward.

"I am not your boy sir," Harrison said doing his best to keep his voice level and not give the anger he felt towards the man any power over him.

"Ah my boy as you are at school I retain the position In Absentia Parens which means I stand in place of your parents," the man said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Point of order sir but the Hogwarts charter states that that position only applies to Muggleborns or those whose parents have passed on and as I am neither you do not hold that position for me," Harrison said hearing some snickers from the students at seeing a pre-sorted first year speak so to the Headmaster.

"Ah very well what is your name then so we can sort this all out then?" the fool said as Harrison noticed the twinkle had vanished from his eyes.

"I am Harrison Sinclair Pettigrew-Potter," Harrison announced loudly to the hall.

"Than your name was mention why did you not step forward when Harry Potter was called," the man said and Harrison saw the man actually have to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying 'my boy."

"I did not step forward for that is not my name as I said I am if you use the informal use of names as you did the rest Harrison Pettigrew," Harrison said hearing more snickers from the students.

"Ah but you could and should have come up when Professor McGonagall had called Harry Potter," the bastard said as Harrison noticed that despite his calm voice the man appeared to be clenching his fist within one of his robes pockets.

"No I could not for it you wished me to come to that which is not my name you should have done it with the other students," Harrison said a small smile coming to his face as he began to walk back and forth like the lawyers he saw on one of the shows Aunt Lily liked.

"What do you mean young Pettigrew?" on of the other teachers asked.

"Well if I was to respond to the name Potter which after my Papa's marriage to my Daddy it became his "maiden name" if you will that would be just like asking Heir Malfoy to be sorted under or answer to the name Draco Black, or Mr. Weasley to be called up as Ron Prewett and since you did not call for them thus you appear to be singling me out for some reason. A reason I am sure my Papa, Daddy, and Aunty Umbridge would love to find out why you are messing with me again?" Harrison said making several students and even some faculty gasp.

"Very well Mr. Pettigrew," the man began.

"Heir Pettigrew as I am next in line for the Lordship," Harrison interrupted with a hint of a smile as he stopped pacing.

"Alright Heir Pettigrew," the man said seeming to grit his teeth at the words "come and be sorted.

"I thank you sir," Harrison said adding a bit of sarcasm at the title as he finally sat on the small three legged stool and the hat was placed on his head.

" _Good show young Harrison_ , the Hat said as it was placed on his head. _"Now where to place you? You have some fine brains and great intellect making you good for Ravenclaw, but you also have a deal of cunning like your Uncle and could do well in Slytherin but after seeing the courage of convictions you showed while facing down Albus I think the best place for you is **GYRFFINDOR**_." The last words were shouted to the entire hall leaving Harrison feeling instantly lonely as he had never really been apart from Nigel plus the red heads of the Weasley family were are at the table two of which were cheering very loudly for him being placed there. As there were not a lot of open spots at the table left Harrison took an open seat the furthest from the red headed family sitting next to a fellow first year who was even shorter than he was who he was sure was name Seamus Finnigan and a dark skinned boy who was the same height as Nigel he was sure was called Dean Thomas doing his best to avoid Ron's shocked and angry gaze. Looking around the table he saw the eldest of the Weasleys giving him an impressed look and even held up his empty, as food had yet to appear yet, goblet in toast to him and when the twin red heads caught his eye they both gave him thumbs up for the chaos he had caused.


	3. Muggles and Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison makes some new friends.

With Harrison taking his spot at the table Dumbles stood up saying some nonsense words which were evidently a code phrase to the what ever House Elves that worked at the castle to send the food to the tables. Harrison heard Dean seated next to him give a gasp of surprise making him think the boy was a Muggleborn. As the three first years filled their plates with food the talk turned to their families. "I am half and half Mum didn't tell dad she was a Witch until after they were married," Seamus said taking a drink of pumpkin juice as Harrison and Dean let out some snickers.

"Well my dads are both Wizards from old lines who meet in school and were even both from Gyrffindor House," Harrison said simply as he cut into a piece of roast chicken.

Dean choked a little on his own drink at the news before asking " Are you adopted or did they use a surrogate?"

"No to both," Harrison looking the taller boy in his dark brown eyes "unlike in the Muggle World there is a potion that allows men to get pregnant and give birth. My Papa, James, is the one who gave birth to me making him my Bearer while my Daddy, Peter, is refereed to as my Sire.

"Oh," Dean said with a slight blush making Harrison and Seamus both chuckle a little at him.

"So what about you Dean?" Seamus asked.

"I don't rightly know for my mom is a Muggle my dad left before I was born," Dean said with a shrug.

"There might be a way to find out," Harrison said.

"How I don't even know the man's name it is not like I can look it up in a directory or something," Dean said as he took another drink and winced a little before picked something other than pumpkin juice.

"Well if you do come from a Magical line you might have a Soul Mark," Harrison said.

"Say yeah that could work," Seamus said.

"What is a Soul Mark?" Dean asked

"Well I know that some Muggles believe in the concepts of Soulmates well a Soul Mark is actually something that could lead you to yours if you have it," Harrison explained. "If you have one it should have shown up around your eleven birthday."

"You mean like a sort of magical tattoo?" Dean said putting down his silverware and turning fully to the other boy.

"I guess that would be one way of looking at it," Harrison said.

"Well I got one but it did not appear on my birthday rather it appeared on July 31," Dean said causing the Harrison and Seamus to share a confused look.

"Have you ever heard of that sort of thing happening?" Seamus asked being one of the small percentage of the population that had not received a Soul Mark.

"The closest I have heard about something like that is if your Soulmate is too young it might take longer for the mark to appear but as it happened this same summer I don't know," Harrison said rubbing the back of his neck in thought only to realize that the date that Dean's mark appeared was on his own birthday.

"Yeah it was strange waking up to find the mark on my," Dean said only for both Seamus and Harrison to throw their hands over his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Don't tell us where that is only meant to be shared with your closest family and your Soulmate," Seamus hissed at the taller boy.

"Why?" Dean asked as soon as they removed their hands.

"Okay lets put it this way say someone has a crush on you or is after your families wealth and power if they knew both what your Mark held but where it was located they could crate the mark on themselves and put you under some love Potions or compulsions forcing you to be with them," Harrison said a little bitterly as according to his Daddy the same had almost been done to him to marry on of the Weasleys.

"Okay I guess that makes sense, but if I don't share it with others how do I find my Soulmate?" the dark skinned boy asked.

"Well you can share what your mark is in terms such as if it contains words, plants or animals," Seamus explained. "So what do you have?"

"I have a picture of animals," Dean said.

"Good then you just need to find out who represents those animals," Harrison said clapping him on his back.

"How do I do that?" Dean asked as he picked up his utensils again to resume eating.

"Well the animals are the ones that are associated with a Witch or Wizard Animagus form as well as their Patronus," Harrison said and saw a confused look on both his new Housemates' faces. "An Animagus is a spell which allows a Magic user to change into an animal for instance my Daddy can become a rat and my Papa is a Stag, while a Patronus is a spell that is used against a dark creature know as a Dementor, but since we don't learn how to do either of those spells until our sixth year it might be a good idea to just ask people who have shared they have an Animal type mark what animals are in their mark.

Dean muttered something to himself but Harrison did not hear it as a loud voice called out from behind him "Harry why are you sitting over here I save you a spot." Recognizing the voice of the boy who had insulted Draco as well as stating that once Harry arrived everyone in his train compartment would be gone Harrison just ignored the other boy. "I said Harry what are you doing come eat with me my brothers want to me you," the boy said again just as loudly as he placed a hand on Harrison's shoulder and started to pull him from his seat.

"Did you not pay any attention earlier?" Dean asked as his hand shot out and prided the red head's fingers from Harrison's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" the red head asked like an idiot.

"Well were you not paying attention as Harrison, not Harry, say it with me now HAR-RI-SON told off the Headmaster for trying to use the wrong name to get sorted?" Dean asked.

"But Harrison is such a stupid name Harry sounds better and Potter is an older and more powerful family than Pettigrew," the boy said.

"Nice to know what you think of my name and family Mr. Prewett but I am perfectly fine where I am at now please leave me alone," Harrison said leaning back to look at the other boy as he subconsciously lays his head on Dean's shoulder.

"It is Weasley , Ron Weasley," Ron said as his face turned a little red.

"Ah so it is alright for you to decided to use my Bearer's Maiden Name to talk to me but don't like it when I do the same back how very interesting," Harrison said laughing a little as the red head begins to sputter at him. "Oh sorry about that," Harrison said to Dean as he suddenly realized that he had been leaning into the other boy. "Force of habit with Nigel."

"It is all good," Dean said as the three boys decided to just ignore the loud and rude red head who was still sputtering at him.

"Alright as we were saying I have heard that in your Mark the animal that you represent is said to be more defined than the other animal in your mark," Seamus said. "That is also another way to find your Soulmate by just sharing your animal with others until you find one who has the other animal in your mark."

"And then what you bond and get married?" Dean asked a slight sound of worry in his voice.

"No finding out who is your Soulmate does not even have to mean you marry them I have heard of one that lead to an everlasting friendship between the people who shared the Mark. Also while the Magical World is rather different from the Muggle World people still prefer people from doing too much, even with a Soulmate until they are older," Harrison said. "I mean my parents found out they were Soulmates in their first year but it just lead to them starting out as friends maybe cuddling a little bit more than normal friends, or the odd date or two but they really never did much more than that until they were both of age."

"What about the placements of the animals?" Dean asked as dessert arrived.

"Well that all depends I know Nigel said that his Mark has his and his partner's animal in the form of a Yin-Yang which could mean they are an equal partnership, While mine has my animal being taken care of leading my Daddy to tell me just like my Papa I would be what in the Muggle World be considered a bottom or submissive," Harrison said without a hint of shame as he put some treacle tart on his plate

"What if there are more than two animals?" Dean asked quietly nearly causing Harrison to drop his fork.

"Do you have more than two?' Seamus asked surprised having never heard of someone having more than one Soulmate before.

"Um year actually there are three in my mark," Dean said "an eagle, what you said would be my animal and a..."

"Mouse?" Harrison asked causing Dean to sputter at him

"How did you know?" Dean asked sharply once he got control of himself again

"Basset Hound is that what your animal is?" Harrison asked rather than answering.

"Seriously how do you know this?" Dean asked looking as if he wanted to start shaking Harrison.

"I have the same animals on my mark," Harrison said looking down at his lap as he folds his hands together not knowing what to really do.

"Is the Eagle standing on the back of the Basset Hound with its wings spread as the Mouse lays curled up in the hound's front paws?" Dean asked

"Yes," Harrison said fighting the need to place his hand on his mark. "Also the day you got your mark was my Birthday."

"Bloody Hell," Seamus said summarizing it all up.

But before they could go into any more details Dumbledore stood up and gave the start of term announcement telling about all the banned items which was on a list next to the caretakers's office as well as introducing the first years to the fours Heads of House, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Madam Pomfrey before he sent the students to their dorms. Unfortunately, Harrison saw that it was the eldest Weasley brother whose job it was to lead them to their dorms so he held back trying to stay as far away as possible from both red headed siblings as they were lead to one of the highest towers of the castle and shown to their rooms. Thankfully when they got to their dorms Harrison went in while the others stay to talk to the others as he saw that his belongings were placed in the bed right next to the Weasley boy so calling for a Hogwarts Elf he asked if he could be placed between the other boys in their rooms beds. The Elf bowed and with a snap of its fingers Harrison's belongings were in the bed on the opposite side of the tower from Ron's with Dean and Seamus having the beds on either side of him. Feeling a little better Harrison begins to dig out his silken sleep clothes as the door opens, "So this is where you got to," he hears Dean say.

"Oh hey," Harrison said not looking at the other boy.

"So we both have the same animals and design in our Marks does that mean we are Soulmates?" Dean asked sitting on the edge of Harrison's bed.

"Not necessarily cause they could be located in different places," Harrison said still not looking at the other.

"Well how do we find that out if we can not talk about where it is located?" Dean asked flopping backwards onto the bed with a small groan.

"I don't know my Daddy never said what do to about this fully," Harrison said finally looking at Dean as he places his sleep clothes on the bed between them and sits down.

"You seem to be some sort of a Daddy's boy," Dean said in a voice that made it perfectly clear that this was just an observation rather than a dig.

"Well when I was a baby someone tried to take me and my Papa from him and as in my parent's Soulmate bond he is the dominant one he got rather protective of me afterwards," Harrison said flopping back onto his bed as well as he rolls over to face Dean.

"I am sorry," Dean said rolling over as well until he was leaning on one elbow looking at Harrison.

"Ah it happened a long time ago not that I will forgive the people who tried to take me away," Harrison said also lifting himself onto an elbow as they talked.

"You mean they are still alive and free?" Dean asked.

"What is that supposed to mean did you think my Daddy or Papa would kill them or something?" Harrison asked feeling a little annoyed.  
"What no, I mean I sorry not used to the Magical World yet and the way you acted before you were sorting and mentioning that one of your parents was a Lord made me think of the feudal style of government where if a Lord is slighting or something he had full power to seek vengeance against the wrong," Dean said with a slight blush.

"Oh Merlin no the most Daddy did was to bring my Aunty Umbrdige against them which actually might have killed some of them she is rather bloodthirsty but some got off Scott Free," Harrison said.

"You know somehow that does not make me feel any better," Dean said before the sound of the door alerts them to someone else entering the room causing them both to look to the door.

"Oh hello Harry," Ron said making the pair roll their eyes.

"Well I best get ready for bed," Harrison said picking up his sleep clothes and heading to the dorms' attached bathroom* Before he fully leaves Harrison looks over his shoulder at Dean to add, "It is also a good idea to change either in a bathroom, or in your bed with the curtains drawn so no one can see your Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know they do not really say where the bathroom is located in the books and in the movies their dorms is just a shared living space but to think all the house shares the same bathroom come on all bed rooms must have a bathroom, single or multi stall so they did not have to leave the tower to go get to one. Would also contain a shower/bath for they never actually mention anything like that beside the Prefects Bath.


	4. A Rat and his Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Receiving a letter about Harrison about his first night makes Peter recall his own time at school with James

**Peverell Castle**

At breakfast the next morning Peter received two letters sent from Hogwarts. The first was the normal letter sent by the school letting the parents know which House their offspring had been sorting into while the second one was Harrison himself. Reading the letter from his baby boy he could not help himself from bursting out in laughter. "Whats up Pete?" James asked.

"Well it seems Dumblefuck tried to sort Harrison under the name of Harry Potter," Peter said with a smile on his face.

"And that makes you laugh?" Severus asked pouring himself a cup of coffiee.

"No it seems rather than go up Harrison waited until everyone was sorted and he channeled either Lucius or one of the Lawyers from that Law and Order program Lil likes. As he explained to the Great Hall why he would never be sorted by that name making a fool of Dumbles going as far as using one of the Weasels in his arguments about using the name of his Bearer rather than Sire in such an event," Peter said with a smile as he pass the letter to James so he could read it.

"Oh he didn't? Pleas tell me he did the walk?" Lily asked sitting down.

"Yes he did," Peter said with another laugh making his two best friends join in. "And while his is a little sad that he is not in the same house as Nigel or Draco he states he might have found one of his Soulmates already."

"Truly?" Severus and Lily asked in unison.

"Well from what Harrison said they share the same design of animals he just does not know if they are in the same place, but seriously what are the odds of two having the same animals and design without it being in the same location?" Peter asked not really expecting an answer.

As the four parents tried to get used to their kids being away from home for the first time in their lives for more than a possible sleepover at the Malfoy Manor, Peter found his mind drifting back to his own school days and finding out James was his Soulmate.

**Flashback.**

Peter could not believe that he had found his Soulmate within the first week of class and it was none other than the Potter Heir. Peter knew the pair of them could not be more different as Potter was rather popular and good at sports seeming to befriend everyone without even trying while he was one to spend his time in the library studding him and had a hard time dealing with others. If Soul Marks were proven to mark people who were meant to be together either in love of friendship he would have sworn it was all a mistake. Especially when he considered that according to his mark he was meant to be the dominant one in their relationship. Seeing the taller boy easily deal with everyone in every house and openly flirt with their housemate, Lily, he became more and more convinced that this was all a mistake. After all he had found out they Soulmates by accident when he had woken up early one day and had walked in on James walking out of the shower and had seen the same mark he had in the same location on his right hip.

Peter did not even think James had seen him as he had quickly run away as if he was being chased by Sirius Black. That was the other problem though he was friends with James however slightly he would consider himself a tag along with James, Sirius, and Lupin. Though of the three of them James was the one who actually invited him to join in with them in their activities which unfortunately was mostly pranks against the Slytherins. Peter had always found that strange for he had noticed that James did not seem to care what House someone was in. In fact thanks to Lily having found out that Severus, the main target of Sirius and Lupin's pranks on who took great pleasure in tormenting the man, was her Soulmate James would go out of his way to befriend the Slytherin. It was through this action that Peter saw for the first time James true nature he no longer saw him as the top dog but a boy who was constantly bullied by his so called friends. Which would be why invite Peter along with them as a way to get them to focus on some one else for a change.

One day Peter set an alarm on his wand to get up earlier than usual knowing that James usually like to wake up early. This time he Peter made his presence known after James had put on his clothes and saw the other male flinch as if expecting a blow. "You okay James?" he asked slowly approaching his Soulmate as if he was a skittish rabbit rather than according to their mark a stag.

"Oh hey Peter you are up early everything okay?" James asked trying to use his normal swagger in his voice.

"I am fine James, but I am worried about you, Stag," Peter said and saw James's eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean?" James asked taking a gulp in fear.

"I am sorry to say I saw your mark about a month ago," Peter said as James leaned back into the door and slide down it wrapping his arms around his knees as he pulled them to his chest.

"So you know," James said into his knees.

"Yes I do James," Peter said taking his wand out and warding the bathroom door to make sure no one would disturb them as he walked over and sat next to the his Soulmate. James did not even resist as Peter pulled his taller form down so that James was leaned into his shoulder. "But what you do not know is that I am your rat," Peter said slowly running his fingers through James' hair.

"My rat?" James said as Peter smiled at him as he leans over to lift his shirt a little showing off his Mark his right hip. Seeing the mark of his Soulmate James started to cry as he let the stress out of his body and collapsed boneless into the smaller boy body. "My rat," James said again sounding happy as Peter shifted his grip to wrap an arm possessive around his waist.

"My Stag,' Peter said as he gives the taller boy a quick kiss to his forehead.

From that moment onward the two boys would find time to get away from Sirius and Remus under the premise of James getting tutored by Peter. James marveled in the few short hours where he was able to get away from his bullies as he hung out with his Soulmate and usually Lily and Severus as well. Peter would also end up spending more time with the two bullies so that they could focus on him rather than James. It was something that Peter was willing to do for his submissive Soulmate knowing he take it more than James could having found out the reason why the other boy would wake up so earlier than everyone else was to cry while he took a shower as well as be free of bullying from his so called friends. Peter had never really figured out why Sirius and Remus would bully James when they acted like his friends in public. With finding Peter James was no longer having to wake up early revealing that he given the choice he would rather sleep in relying on Peter to get him up.

The only upside with spending time with the pair of bullies is that due to Remus being a werewolf Sirius decided it would be a good idea to learn how to become an Animagus so that he could spend more time with his Soulmate. Thus it was that he and James learned to become their creatures as well and taught it to their real friends of Lily and Severus. Thus they learned that Lily was a Doe and Severus was not a bat like everyone though he was but as a Raven. The four friends having found their Animagus forms two years before they would officially learn to do them in class they were able to wonder around the school learning all of its secrets allowing them to work together to create a Magical Map of the school using their nicknames on it of Wormtail, Prongs, Blackwing, and Lightfoot.

Everything came to a head during the groups fifth year when Sirius and Remus had seen James spending more and more time with Lily and Severus had decided to end the groups relationship. The idiots thought it wold be a good idea to trick Severus to going to the Shrieking shack in the hopes that Lupin would bite him while in werewolf form. Peter having heard of the plan had made sure Lily was safe while James had gone after Severus finally standing up to the bullies as he cast a stunner on Sirius as he informs Severus of their plan. Informing Professor McGonagall Sirius and Remus were given almost a full years worth of detention for putting Severus in danger, threatening his Soulmate even in jest, and as the truth behind their behavior to James finally came to light.

Finally free of the pair Peter and James started to officially date each other shocking may of the student population to see them walk together through the halls with James taking the lead from Peter who thanks to the tales told by Sirius and Remus everyone thought as a freak. Neither boy cared as they were able to spend time together outside of the library with their real friends.

**End Flashback.**

Peter smiled over at James who was still waking up with a large yawn pulling his mate into his lap to help James wake up. "So how do you think are baby is doing on his first day of class?" Peter asked as he nuzzled against James neck producing a slight moan from his husband.

**Hogwarts**

Harrison woke up the on his first day of class slightly early getting dressed behind the screens of his four poster to protect his Mark not knowing how light or if his new roommates were early risers like he was. As he pulled on his robes which now contained the emblem of Gyrffindor House that was placed right above his Mark made him miss Nigel all the more. Usually when they were at home on the first day of lessons he would run from his rooms to Nigel's rooms which were on opposite sides of the castle and jump into the others bed to wake them up but now they were separated and might not have that many classes together. This was a big worry for him as the tales from both his parents and Aunt and Uncle the four houses tended to separate Gryffindor/Slytherin and Ravenclaw/Huffelpuff for most class.

"You okay Harrison?" a voice called from the other side of his curtains making him smile as he recognized it belonging to Dean. Sure there was a teeny-tiny chance that they could have the same Mark but on different part of their body but he did not think so. Suddenly filled with an idea Harrison smiled as he scoots over to the edge of his bed which was closest to Dean's as he curls both his toes and fingers around the edges of the bed. Without warning Harrison pushed off from the mattress and throws himself out of the curtains planing to do a spin and land gracefully only as he expected Dean was standing in place. As he crashed into the other boy due to his spin his left hand landed right on the emblem on the other boys robes. With a gasp that could be mistake for running into him Harrison smiles as he feels a small shock of magic as his hand left hand touches the Dean's Mark forming an instant and powerful connection between them. "Please tell me you don't plan to get out of bed everyday like that?" Dean asked as he steadies them so they don't fall back onto the floor.

"I wanted to test something," Harrison said standing on his tiptoes to whisper into the other boy's ear.

"Something to do with that spark I just felt," Dean said back just as quietly as he pretends to help Harrison fix his tie that had got ruffled in the "crash." Harrison nodded as he shifts their position so if either Seamus or Weasley woke up all they would see would be Dean's back as he took the other's right hand and brought it up to his emblem so Dean could feel his Mark as well. "I see," Dean said with a smile as he keeps his hand there longer than necessary while Harrison lifts his hand up as well to place on the other's Mark through his robes. Neither boy knew how long they stood like that seeming to gather strength through the connection of the Marks before the sound of Seamus getting up broke them apart.

"Morning you two," the small Irish boy said with a yawn as he stretched his arms behind his head getting himself ready for the day. "You two can go on without me I think I can find the Great Hall on my own," Seamus said giving them a knowing smile as Harrison blushed while Dean threw an arm around his shoulders giving an impression that they had become fast friends. Thankfully they were able to avoid all members of the Weasley clan as the left down to the Great Hal, which thanks to Harrison's superb they were able to find without getting lost. Though it was the first day of class the Great Hall was rather sparsely filled due to how early it was. Harrison spotting a familiar and welcome red head at the Ravenclaw table made him head that way wanting to introduce Dean to the closest thing he had to a brother.

Since it was so early and no was was really around to say he couldn't Harrison sits down beside Nigel and pulls the slightly older boy into a hug. "Oh Nigel I missed you," he said as he laid his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Harrison it has been less than twelve hours since we last saw each other," Nigel said rolling his eyes and for the first time spotting Dean who was just standing awkwardly between the two tables. "Oh hello there," Nigel said as he takes unwraps one hand from around Harrison and holds it out to the boy.

"Oh yeah Nigel this is Dean," Harrison said in his normal voice before leaning in to whisper "my Basset Hound."

"Ah," Nigel said understanding. "Nice to meet you Dean I am Harrison's slightly older brother."

"Brother?" Dean said confused as Harrison pulled him down to sit beside them.

"Well our families lived together growing up so we were mostly raised as brothers," Nigel said with a shrug.

"Okay must be nice to have such a large family," Dean said pulling Harrison slight away from Nigel and closer to himself. Nigel took a drink to hide his smile knowing Harrison would not even notice the slight gesture of jealousy from the other boy but not taking offense at it. Nigel pretended not to notice as the started to get to know one of his brother's Soulmates until the Hall started to fill up making them have to go sit at the Gryffindor table.

At the end of breakfast, which Harrison sat as close as he could without climbing into Dean's lap with his new Soulmate, their schedules were handed out. As Dean, Harrison and Seamus left for their fist class of Potions Weasley finally showed up looking like he had just woken up leaving Harrison with no doubt that the boy wanted to have arrived in his sleep clothes rather than robes. Making their way to the third floor where an older student told them the Potions lab was located the three boys found they were the first in the room. Having been taught by Uncle Severus all about Potion making Harrison soon took off his school robe and laid it over his seat. When Dean and Seamus looked at him he explained how he had been taught about wearing such loose clothing while making Potions. Seeing the logic in this both boys followed suit as did every other student who arrived after them thinking it was what they were supposed to do. Harrison was just setting out his note book for the class when the Professor arrived. Looking back at the sound of the door he let out an inaudible groan as he saw that the teacher for this class appeared to be Ron's mother. As she walked into the room to see everyone with their robes hanging over their chairs the woman stopped in place demanding why they had done this. Many late comers said it was due to thinking what they were supposed to do whole the ones that had arrived after Harrison and his friends pointed them out. In the end the red headed woman had what Harrison could only describe as a tantrum as she told everyone to put their robes back on as she took ten points from him for telling the others to take them off. When he explained his reasoning she would not hear of it and actually threatened to give him a weeks worth of detention. She than began to muddle her way through the introduction to the course when the door opened and her son walked in rather than chastise him or take points off she ignored the fact that he had walked in late disturbing the entire class.

Having found all that the woman was saying utterly useless and against what his Uncle had taught him as if she thought her job was to make sure no one could actually pass the class for some reason Harrison decided to take notes not on the lesson but her. When it came time to actually making their first potion in class she had not even explained how to properly prepare the ingredients for the Cure for Boils Potion they were meant to be working on leading to several students who had not experience with Potion making such as Dean struggle to make the potion. He also noticed that she had miss-wrote the steps to making the Potion on the board that was utterly different from the one in their book, and rather than go around the room seeing if anyone needed help she spent the lesson with her son actually making the Potion for him. Not to be out done by such an awful teacher Harrison cracked his knuckles as he took over for his groups Potion. He was not that surprised that by the end of the lesson his was one of the only two that was brewed by actual students, as he was not counting the one she had done for her son, that actually was done correctly. The woman seemed shocked that both his and Draco's groups turned in Potions of a higher quality then the one she had brewed for Ron, and while she stated that they had somehow cheated in their work she could not actually prove it having spent the brewing portion of the lesson glued to Ron's cauldron. After the lesson got out Harrison found out that he had not been the only one keeping notes on how bad a teacher she was for it seemed that Draco had done so as well. Taking Harrison's notes the blonde promised to pass them on to his father, who was part of the school board so that hopefully they could get her to change or a better teacher in her place.

Saying goodbye to Draco, Harrison, Dean and Seamus head to their next class D.A.D.A and found at least this time the teacher was waiting for them. But once again the class was a joke for the Professor, Dedalus Diggle, did not seem to have any idea what he was doing sometime trying to teach them charms while other times just loosing his place in the pile of notes he was using to teach the class. In fact the whole lesson the man had not raised his head once to look at the class as he read from the notes with many and "um" and "er" which made Harrison want to pound his head into his desk missing his Daddy who had been the one to teach him D.A.D.A. before Hogwarts. He began to fear that there was not going to be an actual intelligent teacher at this place when the single lesson came to an end as they all headed down to lunch.


	5. Afternoon lessons

After lunch Harrison did not have much hopes for the afternoon classes as he Dean and Seamus walked to Charms. Thankful the Professor of the class who introduced himself as Flitwick actually seemed to know what he was talking about as after calling the role he gave the class a demonstration of some of the spells they would be doing that year before he put them into groups of three to work on doing a simple bubble making charm. Rather then end up with Dean and Seamus as his partner Harrison was paired up the bushy haired girl from the train and a boy from Hufflepuff house who introduced himself as Ernie Macmillan. Hermione started to boar him and Ernie as she started going over the theory about the spell and what one should think of as they cast it. Both boys shared a look as they took out their wands and cast the spell making twin steam of bubbles to fill the air around their desk. With a smile Harrison looked around to catch Dean's eye who gave him a thumbs up as he tried to cast the spell himself but only making sparks. Though they were not in the same group Harrison could not help himself as he slowly moved his wand in the proper movement and got a nod of thanks.

It seemed Dean was not the only one watching as Hermione gave a delighted sound as she produced her own bubbles. "How did you know how to do that so easily without knowing the proper theory?" she asked.

"Well as my Daddy taught me Magic is done more with ones feelings then with actual thoughts," Harrison said.

"That makes no sense," Hermione said.

"Okay the way he explained it to me was using the tale of Patches the Little Centipede. Patches had no problem walking when he did not think about it but if he though about walking he always ended up tripping over himself. So it is with Magic you can actually make your Magic less powerful if you think too much about it rather than just let it flow through you," Harrison explained.

"Very good Harrison ten points to Gyrffindor," Flitwick said making the three of them jump having not hear the Professor come over as they talked.

"Um thank you sir," Harrison said a little happy that he had gotten enough points to make up the ones he lost from that joke of a Potion's lesson. Professor Flitwick than gave the example to the rest of the class making Harrison blush a little from the attention. However, it did seem to help as after that most were able to make the bubbles come out.

As they still had fifteen minutes of class left Professor Flitwick gave them a challenge to make the bubbles different colors, and rather than points he offered a pass on the lesson's homework. This caused several students to get rather serious as they tried their best to be the one to win. Rather than try to do it Harrison watched his classmates work smile as Dean aimed his bubbles right at him as one landed right on his nose before it popped. As Harrison looked away from his Soulmate he started to try to make colored bubbles come out of his wand since both his earlier classes had assigned a lot of homework, as if to make-up with for the terrible teaching job that was done in class. As the end of class got closer Flitwick allowed them to work together to achieve the spell letting Harrison change his seat so he was beside Dean again. As he held his wand in his right hand Harrison held Dean's hand with his left as they tried to win. Unknowingly tapping into the power of their Soulmate bond even from their missing mate with two minutes before class let out both of their wands unleashed colored bubbles. With Deans being silver and Harrison's wand producing an yellow as Flitwick applauded their work.

As they leave the room the rest of their class gather around the pair asking how they had done it. Both shrugged saying it just happened when suddenly Harrison was knocked aside as Ron Weasley brush past him angry that he had not even made normal bubbles shot out of his wand. Harrison would have fallen if he had not been caught by one of the older students heading in for the class. "You alright there little one?" an older teen asked as Harrison looked up into a startling pair of soft brown eyes and found he could not speak so just nodded his head. "That's good see you later Little Mouse," the boy said reaching over and ruffling his hair. Harrison stood in shock as he had felt something strange when the boy had steadied him. Only belatedly realizing that the boy had touched his mark when he had prevented him from losing his balance.

"You okay Harrison did he hurt you?" Dean asked coming over referring to Ron.

"No he was rather nice," Harrison said as he watched the boy take his seat before the door closed.

"Earth to Harrison," Dean said snapping his fingers in front of the shorter boy's eyes.

"Oh hey Dean what is up?"

"Did Ron hurt you when he pushed you aside?"

"No I don't think so," Harrison said as Dean shook his head and grabbed his hand to get him to move so they could make it to their next class, Herbology.

"So what was that all about?" Dean asked as they exited the castle and headed to one of the green houses.

"I don''t know he called me Little Mouse and it shocked me for while my friends and you know my animal only my parents have ever called me "Little Mouse," Harrison said not sure if he should tell Dean about the spark on not he had felt at the other's touch. Not to keep it a secret he told himself but letting Dean find out that the older male might be their Eagle on his own.

"Well you are cute like a little mouse," Dean teased as he pulled Harrison closer to him.

"I am not cute," Harrison protested.

"Hate to agree with Dean there but you are," Seamus said making Harrison and Dean put some distance between them as Harrison blushed.

"Really Seamus that is not nice," Harrison said with a small pout.

"Hey I didn't say it myself I am just passing on what I heard some of the girls in our years have stated. I am sorry but you are not really my type," Seamus said making Harrison blush even deeper hearing the girls in their year thought he was cute while Dean laughed.

Harrison found a distraction to end that whole mess when they got close enough to see that they would be having Herbology with the Revanclaws. Letting go of Dean's hand he rushed forward to take the open spot next to Nigel who looked rather angry. "What's up Nigel?" he asked only to get a growl from the other boy.

"Oh don't mind him he got a detention in out last class, one of the Ravenclaws nearby said.

"Wait you got a detention what did you do?" Harrison asked in shocked not seeing his brother doing anything that would earn a detonation.

"I disagreed with her teaching methods and refused to put my robe back on," Nigel said through gritted teeth.

"Ah," Harrison said in understanding knowing with Uncle Severus as his father he would have been had Potion safety in him more than Harrison did. "Yeah that lesson was a joke she actually seemed to be surprised when both Draco's group and mine had been able to make the potion."

"Not to mention that she spent the whole preparation time in class making her own son's Potion as he took a nap," Dean said taking a seat on the other side of the four person table. This news caused the Ravenclaws who were waiting for class to start to gasp in shock for they could not see why one would not do their own work to gain more knowledge. It was this that Ron arrived to, somehow arrived after Harrison and the others despite rushing out of Charms before them, the full stunned looked from the Ravenclaw first years.

Ignoring the looks the red head took an open seat near the back as a jolly woman came in introducing herself as Professor Spout almost making Harrison laughed at the fact that her last name connected so well with the subject. Harrison had never really a talent for Herbology as his Aunt Lily said he had a black thumb after he managed to kill four plants in the space of two hours during one of his tutoring sessions with Narcissa. But of course his Papa was the same when it came to plants having only passed thanks to Aunt Lily and Harrison's Daddy. As they were given a small number of a plant know as a Pufferplot and told to plant it Harrison gingerly reached over and as soon as he touched it it exploded into a cloud of puff covering his robes and hair. Dean reaches over to help pull the puff as Professor Sprout reminds them to use their dragon hide gloves for the plant would explode if handled by their bare skin as she took three points away from him.

"You really need to learn how to deal with plants," Nigel said as he tried not to laugh.

"Is it my fault that they hate me," Harrison said giving his brother a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"I think it is less to do with hate and more to do with the fact that you and Uncle James are the humanoid form of herbicide," Nigel said.

After he and Dean cleared off most of the puff Harrison decided his best course of action was to be the one in their groups to take notes as the other's worked not trusting the plants to not blow up even if he used his gloves. At least he was not the only one that caused a Pufferplot to blow up as a Ravenclaw girl and Ron both caused it as well, which put the red head in an even worse mood than before. This time Harrison and the others remained seated when the class got over letting the boy leave first as they headed up to supper. As they walked up Harrison talked to Nigel about talking to Draco about his experience in Potions explaining that they had started to collect notes on how bad a teacher the Weasley woman was. Nigel perked up cause if she left they could actually get a competent Potions teacher like his father to come in. As he entered the Great Hall Harrison felt some touch his head and turned to find the older boy from before. "Have problems with a Pufferplot Little Mouse?' the boy asked revealing the bit of puff that he and Dean had somehow missed.

"I forgot to use gloves," he said softly blushing a little.

"Well at least it was only a Pufferplot and not a Devil's Snare," the boy said with a light laugh as he headed towards his table which belonged to one of the other houses.

"Again if I did not know any better I would think you had a crush," Dean said with a laugh as he pulled Harrison to their table.

"Not a crush," Harrison protested.

"Sure it isn't than why.... else... Eagle?" Dean asked but Harrison could only shrug having literally only two conversations with the other boy, and for all he knew could have imaged the spark when the other placed his hand over his mark. Dean sat up straighter in hopes of finding the other boy but even with his height with the crowd of pointed Wizard's hats made it hard for him to even see what table the older male was sitting at.


	6. The Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Nigel are asked to compete in a contest which will see if Dumble's pet teachers keep their jobs.

At the end of their second week of class Harrison, Nigel, and Draco had compiled even more evidence against the horrible Potions and D.A.D.A teachers and had passed it on to Lord Malfoy for him to share with the School Board. In other news both Dean and Harrison had found out that their possible third mate was a fourth year from Huffelpuff, even though they had yet to find out the man's name. The older student even accused Dean of "Hounding" him giving the pair more reason to suspect that he new they were his mates.

On their second weekend at Hogwarts Harrison, Nigel, and Draco were called to appear before the School Board to hear the results of their votes. After reading all the notes that the trio had gathered along with past evidence of Molly's favoritism to her own family and Gryffindor House as well as Dedalus total lack of skill in both teaching others and the subject itself the Board, after outvoting Dumbledore had come up with an interesting solution. Harrison and Nigel were informed that Sunday the pair of them, as the one with the most issues with the two Professors will take on the best students from the year that they pair had started teaching. If Harrison and Nigel could either match or do better than the older students the teachers would be dismissed and replaces would be found to take their place.

Harrison was shocked at the idea of a contest but as it was the only way for them to get in his mind competent teachers he agreed. The Board informed Harrison and Nigel that the contest while being open to watch by everyone would be judged by a panel of three, the old Potions Master of the school, a man named Horace Slughorn, Professor Flitwick, and from the Ministry Dolorous Umbridge. Lucius could not help but smile as both first years agreed to the contest to get rid of Dumbles' pet teacher and as soon as the meeting ended he invited the pairs parents to come watch which would help show everyone that despite his old claims neither were James and Lily dead.

The next morning Harrison got up early to spend some time with Dean as they waled down to breakfast hand in hand gathering strength through their bond for what was to come. For while Harrison had trust in his Daddy's teachings in D.A.D.A he would be facing off against someone whose Magical Core was more developed allowing them to cast spells quicker than he would be able to. As if sensing Harrison's worry since there were so few people in the Great Hall when they arrived Dean pulled the smaller boy onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around him as they had their breakfast. Some people rose their eyebrows at the pair but they were no longer the only first years who had found their Soulmates already as a Hufflepuff girl named Susan Bones had found out that she was the Soulmate of a Ravenclaw boy named Terry Boot and the pair would often eat together in the same way. Dean and Harrison did get some disgusted looks from some of the Muggleborn students who still struggled with both the concepts of Soulmates and the fact that it was perfectly normal for two men or woman being able to produce offspring in the Magical World. And even some Magical families had issues with a same sex-couple as Ron showed when he walked in to the dorms room one day to find Dean and Harrison kissing. While being yelled at and called faggots had been just annoying from the best the upside is that the boy was no longer trying to become Harrison's friend.

During breakfast Nigel stopped by to wish Harrison luck against his challenger before he left the pair alone. Seamus showed up making the pair laugh at him as he was dressed as if for a sporting event holding a sign that stated "Harrison's #1." The hall was filled with excited mummers as the time to the event drew closer as some wanted to see Harrison get utterly destroyed for disrespecting the Headmaster, such as Ron. While many of the students hoped he and Nigel would win so that some competent teachers would finally be brought in for two such important subjects especially those about to take their OWL's or NEWT's.

When it was time for the contest the students went outside to find two small enclosures was set up one obviously for Potion brewing as the other had wards on it to prevent any spells from getting out during a duel. Between the two areas sat a table for six people the three judges as well as Dumbles and his pet teachers. Harrison noticed his Aunty sending that sickly sweet smile at both Molly and Dedalus as if sensing blood in the water which would allow her to get the pair at last. "Welcome students to this contest for the validity of Professors Weasley and Diggels," Dumbles said standing up and addressing the crowd. "As a couple of first years students have raised some issues against their teaching methods the Board has decided that they would face off against the best students from the year the pair began to teach at this fine school. It was decided that young Nigel would due to his trouble in Professor Weasley's class will take on Marcus Flint. Afterwards young Harry," Albus said making several groan at the man's instance for using the nickname "will take place in duel against Cedric Diggory."

"Now in the Potion Contest both students will be given the same ingredients but nothing else it will be their job to figure out what Potion they are making as well as brewing it properly in the time allowed," Slughorn stated as with a flick of his wand Nigel and a fourth year Slytherin entered the previously closed off enclosure. As both students entered and laid eyes on the gathered items both realized that their task was to brew a Calming Draught.* Both boys started to gather the indigents they would use first as Nigel began to cut a wellspring root into sections of no longer than an inch and a half each while Marcus's cuts were less precise. After the roots sections were added to the base Potion Mixture Nigel's turn a eggshell white while Marcus was the shade of new parchment. The pair grabbed some beetle eyes and started to grind them in with a pestle with Marcus using his strength to work the eyes into a fine paste while Nigel moved his his mortar first in counter-clockwise motion for a few rotations before doing a few in a clockwise rotations turning his eyes into powder rather than paste. When their work was added to the brew Marcus turned a pale pink while Nigels shifted to a bright orange.

Seeing the greater color difference between the two Potions several students began to mutter that Marcus was clearly in the lead as his was closer to the final blue color than Nigel was. As the next ingredient was simple Milk from a Muggle cow both males added it into the cauldron and began to stir. Marcus just Stirring in a clockwise manner around adding one counter-clockwise spin every once and a while causing it to shift from pink to sky blue.. Nigel on the other hand would occasionally added a motion that brought his stirrer in a sharp motion from one side of his cauldron to the other as he reached over and added a dash of thyme which instantly turned the potion to the proper shade of baby blue.

"Now as these potions are being brewed we shall place them under wards so nothing can be change about them and after the duel they shall be further tested," Slughorn said as Severus and Lily applauded at their son for his fine Potion making skills.

"Next up there will be a short duel as watched over by Hogwarts's resident Duel Master Professor Flitwick," Dumbles said. "This will be done in a warded area so as to not let any spells out and hit the gathered crowd. I call for Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory to come forth."

"His name is Harrison you idiot," Peter called from his seat in the stands making several people start laughing.

"Yes Albus we have been over this," Flitwick said as he went to stand in the middle of the dueling field to wait for the students.

Getting a quick hug of support from Dean, Harrison moved into the area only to stop in shock to see his opponent was none other than the his possible mate. "Hello Little Mouse I hope you are ready and don't hold back," Cedric said with a smile and bow of his head. "I will not lets see what you are made of." Harrison could only nod silently as the pair raised their wands to each other before they started the duel. Harrison did not know what to do he knew he had to do his best but if Cedric really was one of his Mates he did not know if he have it in him to fight back. Cedric gave him a smile as he cast a simple cheering charm hoping to end the match quickly only for Harrison to act like he had been taught as he pulled up a Protego spell around himself. "Nice job my Little Mouse I expected nothing less," Cedric said with a smile before he shot two spells in quick secession a Finite Incantatem at Harrison's shield followed by a full body bind. As his shied fell Harrison dove nimbly to the side casting a leg locker jinx at the older boy who barely dodged it in time.

Cedric gave Harrison another smile as he cracked his knuckles before launching a counter attack of a Flippendo jinx to send the younger boy out of the arena. Rather than move aside Harrison used a move his Daddy taught him as he held his wand aloft and actually caught the spell on the wand tip to the gasp of the crowd. Smirking a little Harrison began to juggle Cedric's spell for a moment before sending it flying harmlessly into the air where it exploded against the wards like a firework. "Go on Harrison show them what I taught you," Peter mutter up in his seat as James held his hand and leaned into him. As if he had heard his Daddy, Harrison's smile slide off his face as he got serious waving his wand through the air in what appeared to be a random zigzag pattern and speaking in Paresltongue. Suddenly small ropes appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Cedric who struggled to throw them off as they bound him as if in a net.

"Do you give?" Harrison asked in a soft voice.

"I do Little Mouse well done," Cedric said not sounding to upset about his defeat to the younger boy. "Um you are going to let me go right?" he asked after a few moments.

"A quick question first," Harrison said as he cast a muffling spell to the wards so that only Professor Flitwick and Cedric would be able to hear him. "What is your mark?"

"You need to asked my Mouse?" Cedric said with a smile.

"Yes I do are you Eagle?" Harrison asked.

"Ah Mouse you said a question that would be another one," Cedric teased.

"Fine," Harrison said doing away with his net letting the other boy free.

"Thank you Mouse," Cedric said moving his arms to regain some circulation in them before he pulls the younger boy into a tight hug. As he was pressed to the older boy's chest he definitely felt the spark as he touched Cedric's Soul Mark right above his heart.

"Eagle," Harrison said with a sigh as he hugged the boy back.

"Sorry about attacking you Mouse," Cedric whispered in his ear before he let Harrison go as the Muffling spell was removed from the wards.

"By International Dueling Rules and Cedric submitting Harrison Pettigrew is the victor," Professor Flitwick said as he grabbed Harrison's wand hand and holding it aloft. There was thunderous applause as Dean and his parents rushed forward to congratulate him. "I must say that was some marvelous spell work young Pettigrew," Flitwick said in his normal voice as he clapped the first year on his back.

"Thank you sir," Harrison said bowing slightly.

"What was that last spell you use Mouse?" Cedric asked taking hold of Harrison's left hand as Dean and the others arrived.

"A spell Daddy told me about to do it one needs to have a talent in Parseltongue. What was it called again Daddy?" Harrison asked as his parents arrive while he leaned into Cedric's large form.

"The Snake Tamer's Net," Peter said looking between Harrison and the fourth year with a raised eyebrow.

"Daddy, Papa I want to introduce you to my Soulmates," Harrison as he grabs Dean's hand with his free right hand. "This is Dean Thomas my Basset Hound and Cedric my Eagle."

Dean smiled up at Cedric happy to find out the other had been their other Mate as the pair had guessed.

"Hello boys," Peter said shaking both their hands as James draped over his shoulders.

Any further talk was ended as Dumbles decided to test Nigel and Marcus's Potions. The way he did it, however, caused many people to look shocked as he summoned two first years forward and used a panic inducing spell to cause them to scream. As everyone looked horrified he had Slughorn administer the Calming Draughts to the scared pre-teens as he timed how long it took the potion to work. As soon as Nigel's Potion was poured into the mouth of the first year they calmed down while Marcus's' took a few moment after it was drunk almost causing the student to choke on it as they continued to scream.

With both Nigel and Harrison shown to be the clear winners the members of the Board stepped forward and handed Molly Weasley and Dedalus Diggle their pink slips on the spot before turning to both Severus and Peter and offered them the jobs since they had the qualifications for the post as an Ex-Auror and the youngest Potion Master in a century. Peter and Severus were not to sure until Lucius as the Head of the Board offered them the use of family rooms at the Castle for James and Lily to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * As I could find no recipe for a Calming Draught I decided to make my own.


	7. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Nigel's parents move into the family rooms as Peter and Severus get their new classrooms into order.

Harrison while getting to know his newly found mate could not help but notice the angry look on Dumble's face as the board after dismissing his pet teachers turned and offered their jobs to his Daddy and Uncle Sev. Harrison could not help but smile at the idea of being taught by them for they at least knew what they were doing unlike Molly and Diggle, though of course the smile could also be due having found both his Mates in less than a month.

Lucius knew offering the jobs to his old friend Severus as well as Peter would irk the old fool. More so as he used his position as Head of the Board to given them access to the Family rooms in the castle which would mean Lily and James would be joining them. He could not wait to find out how the man would spin it that the pair were alive and not married to each other as he had been doing his best to tell their world that it was their deaths that spurred him to defeat Voldy. He knew that many, the Weasleys being the loudest, still believed that he had been that insane bastard's follower, but that was as far from the truth as a boast some would make to appeal to a Veela while under there allure. The real truth was that he had been working for the Minister at the time, one Millicent Bagnold, as a spy within the Death Eaters using his connection to Bellatrix to get into the organization and pass planned attacks to both the Aurors, as well as the Magical Armed Forces. He had even been given permission from Bagnold to get marked by the man to prove his "loyalty" to the cause. This lead to him getting tried by Bagnold's successor the idiotic Fudge and the new "hero who stopped the Dark Lord" Dumbles for being a Death Eater. It was only thanks to Amelia Bones also being in on the plan that got him free as she presented evidence of him being a Ministry Spy. Now with the return "rebirth" of James and Lily he was going to watch the man once more dig his own grave.

As soon as he was granted the job as the new Potions Master of the school Severus went to check out the current set up for the Potions lab leaving his wife to deal with decorating their new rooms as well as getting anything they needed from Peverell Castles just as James was doing as Peter went to his classroom. Arriving at the third floor classroom where Molly used for his classroom he could not help but shake his head for most people who even just dabbled in Potions knew that the best place to brew were in cold and somewhat dark spaces so as to make sure the ingredients would last longer. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he decided to go check the old Potions classroom from when he was a student at the school. As he marched down to the dungeons he heard gasp from the students as they got out of his way that he did not at the moment understand as they seemed to be scared of him for some reason. Stopping in his trip to the dungeons he decided to ask a group of students the cause of their reaction, but as he approached the group of what appeared to be six year Ravenclaws they gulped and ran away. Making the decision to ask Draco what stories had been told of him while he and his family had been in hiding he started to the old Potions Classroom again.

Opening the door to the room he felt his right eye begin to twitch as it seemed Molly or someone had changed it into a bloody tea shop. Not only that it was set up where a student had to pay to get into the room to get food and drink that he knew the Hogwarts House Elves would gladly give away for free. Recalling the reactions from the students on the way over he tried to keep a cool head not wanting them to fear him which could lead to accidents during their classes with him. Severus calmly walked over to a seventh year Gryffindor who appeared to be manning the door where a long line of his fellow students tried to get in. Sev had to raise an eyebrow as he saw one group actually bribe the seventh year worker as he took down the barrier to let them in. Deciding to watch for a bit he cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself as he began to take notes for a little over ten minutes.

In that time he was horrified by what he saw thinking that this whole set-up had to be Molly's idea as the doorman instantly let in any member of Gryffindor House, while members of Ravenclaw and Huffelpuffs had to bribe their way in but no matter what they did students wearing Slytherin robe no matter how long they waited were not allowed in. Severus had to admire the students of his old house for keeping their cool as a second year lion walked past a group of six and seventh year Slytherins to easy enter while they were kept out. He felt a need to ask them why they bothered to do wait in the first place but shook his head knowing it would not matter soon any way. Taking off the charm he walked right up to the doorman as with a snap of his fingers easily took down the wards before he caused all the bribes he had seen given to the boy be sent back to the students who had given them to him. "Who the bloody hell are you?" the door man asked evidently not having gone to the contest earlier.

"I am Severus Tobias Prince and as about a hour ago your new Potions teacher here. And as the place your former teacher was using was bad for brewing I am taking back this space to be used as it was intended," Severus said making many of the students groan about the loss of the food. "Oh come now why are you even paying for the food here anyway just go ask the House Elves in the kitchens they will gladly make it for you free of charge." Hearing this many students turned to glare at the former workers of the place which Sev realized where all from Gryffindor House and hoped he did not just cause his Godson some problems.

As soon as the room is cleared out he calls for some of the Prince family House Elves to move all the Potion making materials from the third floor room Molly had been using to the former tea shop as for the next hour and a half he spent arranging the room to be both safe and efficient for his first ever class. Among the items brought down was lesson plans from both Molly and thankfully Slughorn, for while his old Potions Master was somewhat of a collector of talented people he did have a talent for teaching Potions. After checking over Molly's notes he decided to just toss them into the rooms fire place as they were a bunch of bollocks though he did noticed some hand written lines from Albus in the notes which instructed her to make sure the students did not do too well in Potion Making that he decided to keep for later. Besides any page with written instructions from Dumbles the only thing he kept from Molly's notes was the schedule for the classes for the term. After than he decided to go check the Potions stores and was horrified by how low they were as he had the Prince Elves bring in his stores with the exception of ingredients which could be collect around the castle thinking it would be a good project for some of some of the older students to do with the hope it would help them recognize the items in the wild.

Peter was having his own issues as he looked into his new classroom with disgust. Diggle, in his mind, had too much notes on his subject and they were note even sorted in any clear way giving him a headache. Also the room was too crowded with stuff that there was not even a decent place for the students to practice spells on each other unless they were doing it at their cramped desks. With a wave of his wand Peter cleared the room of the man's excessive notes, sending them to his new office so he could look through them latter, which managed to clean out at least a quarter of the room. Next Peter changed the individual desk into tables in which four students could sit comfortably with each other clearing out some more space before he got rid of the lectern as he saw D.A.D.A as more of a practical class he knew he would have to walk among his new students to possibly direct them in their wand movements. He still needed to get rid of some more stuff wanting to have at least half the room cleared for practice duels among the students for safety reasons.

He decided to check out the books shelves which besides the new desk were the largest things in the room tilting his head at an angle so he could read the titles of the books. Seeing one shelf dedicated to that idiot Lockhart he sent them out of the room known the man was a fraud due to his "curing" a werewolf as well as one of his so called acts of heroism had been done by one of his fellow Aurors. Peter than after coming across multiple books that had nothing to do with D.A.D.A cast a spell to removed any that did not pertain to the subject which got rid of almost half the remaining books and working along that track sent any duplicate copies to the Hogwarts library as well as all but the most recent volumes of book of spells. Nodding to himself as he now had cut the books down from four large bookcases to just one he set the left over books in the case and sent the rest away. While it did not give him the total space he had wanted he saw nothing else he could get rid of or change beside the floor of the open space which he added some padded mats as well as a Ward line which would allow him to easily ward the area off when the students would practice against each other.

With his new classroom in order Peter went to check out his new office and found that with the addition of the notes he had sent over while clearing out the classroom the place was now overflowing with notes. Rubbing a finger over his left eye for a couple of moments to collect himself he decided to just do what he did with the books casting a spell that would analyze all of DIggle's notes and get rid of everything that did not pertain to D.A.D.A. or his new students. As there was no room in the office at the moment he sat outside of it conjuring up a chair as he had his personal House Elf get him a cup of hot chocolate with a splash of nutmeg. As he sat there waiting for his spell to finish he observed the students as they walked by some of them giving him confused looks wondering who he was or what he was doing there. He ignored them all as they passed feeling rather happy at this turn of events for while he had been looking forward to returning as an Auror with James he had also been worrying about Harrison and Nigel being so close to Dumbles and what ever he had up his badly patterned robe's sleeves.

The analysis spell took nearly an hour before it was done leading him back into the office. He saw that the spell had even put the still large pile of notes into two separate files one he guessed was of D.A.D.A notes the other one dealing with the students. Decided he would need to go through these piles by hand he took one note from the pile and looked through it. Evidently it was the pile for information on his new students, but as he read it he was horrified as it seems Diggle had been collecting all sorts of notes on the students at the castle.

_Name: Franklin Joseph Parkinson_  
_A member of the Parkinson line (not main branch. Shows remarkable skill in D.A.D.A and Transfiguration. As he has a Dark Core standard orders apply to give to give not grade over an A no matter how good he may do in class. Profitability: Negligible due to being park of lower Parkinson Line. Recruit: Negative Dark Core can not be trusted. Suggestions from Albus have Molly add him to list for Dumbing Down Potions or cast spell to block partial access to his core. Soul Mark word variety location: unknown, words unknown._

Feeling disgusted Peter picked up another note to read it.

_Name: Percy Albus Weasley_  
_A member of the Weasley clan. Obsessed with following rules and keeping order. As a Weasley is to be left alone. That being said Molly has told informed me that she will not hesitate to put love potions in his food if he does not fall in love with a Light Cored Witch. Soul Mark: none_

Peter felt like he would need to send all these notes to his cousin for her file against Dumbles and his gang of dancing toucans when a name caught his eye.

_Cedric Geronme Diggory_  
_Heir of the Diggory line. Rather talented in D.A.D.A as well as manipulating people to do what he wants. Has a slight talent is Mage Sight Albus thinks will work well in with his plans for either Harry or Neville when they show up at the school Profitability: Great due to him being the next Lord of House Diggory. Recruited: Has been, with the rest of his family followers of Albus for years. Due to Albus's charms on the train found out that Harry has a creature type Soul Mark and after Heir Diggory saw him getting sorted knows exactly where it is at. Willing to undergo procedure to have mark place on body to bring Harry into Albus's control. Soul Mark: none_

Peter could not read anymore as he made a copy of the page and had his Elf deliver it right to his cousin as he rushes out of the room to find his sons stopping only long enough to place the most powerful ward he could on the room so no one could enter and mess with the notes inside. He knew James would flay him alive if he knew but after Albus's first attempt to take their son Peter had placed a tracker on Harrison so that he could always find him which he zoned in on as he ran through the school hoping he would not be tool late. As he rounded a corner he saw his son and Dean being lead to a golden stone gargoyle which he knew lead up to Dumble's office. He was not going to let the man get his son or one of Harrison's real mates so without even slowing down pulled out his wand and stunned the fourth year Hufflepuff. "Daddy?" Harrison asked as he pulled out his own wand to see who had attacked one of his mates.

"Not real," Peter wheezed a little not used to running so quickly over such a large distance as he usually just did some a lap around the Peverell Castle at a fast walk to stay in shape.

"Um what do you mean sir?" his son's real mate asked.

"Found evidence he is not your real mate," Peter said catching more of his breath as he approached the stunned boy and opened his robe just enough to show off the mark of Eagle/Hawk, Basset Hound and Mouse.

"Um Daddy that is both the right place and same mark I have," Harrison said worried his Daddy had made some sort of mistake.

"You would think so," Peter said as he presses his wand into the mark and mutters Finite Incantatem making the mark disappear as if scrubbed clean off the stunned student making the two first year Gryffindors gasp in shock.

"But why would he do that?" Dean asked.

"He is one of Dumbles," Peter said making Harrison let out a grow and go to kick the stunned student only for Peter to hold him back.

"I don't get it why would the Headmaster do something like this?" Dean asked sure Harrison had told him that the man had tried to steal him away from his folks as a kid but why do anything now.

"I don't know which mean you both will have to be on guard against other attempts like this. Harrison you know the spell I used so if one claims to be your last mate use it. I will see if I can find out anything more from my source. And from now on get away if someone tries to bring you to this corridor for that," he said pointing at the gargoyle "leads up to his office."

"Will do sir," Dean said while Harrison stated, "Yes Daddy" at the same time.

As James looked around the family rooms of Hogwarts he felt a little depressed not due to how small they were compared to his and Peter's room at their home for as long as he was with Peter he did not care how large or small the space was, but rather how bland the room was. Summoning Dexter, his personal Elf, he had him bring over some of the furniture from their place such as Peter's favorite chair, a couple of desk and defiantly their bed. Due to the smaller space he could not space thing like he had at home but he did his best to make the rooms cozy setting Peter's chair, a small couch for visitors and his own chair before the fire. He turned one of the empty rooms into a secondary office so that Peter could grade papers in it at night and not his normal office adding the second desk so he could help out if needed. He turned the second of the three rooms into a library where he could either spend time reading or knowing Lily watch some TV from one of her enchanted sets while Peter was teaching. The last room of course became the bedroom which barely fit their bed and two wardrobes inside of it but he absolutely refused to shrink anything down for more space. When he peeked into the bathroom/shower area he was glad to see it boasted a large enough shower space so of they wanted to he and Peter could shower together which they had tried once up in Gryffindor tower and had almost gotten stuck leading to an very awkward scene as Lily helped them get out as they did not trust Black and Lupin to do it.

In the small kitchen he stocked with both food and items taken directly from Peverell Castle not that he did not trust the Hogwarts Elves but more to do with not wanting to waste food or leave them too long under stasis spell which he found gave the food a very strange after taste. Once everything was stored to match his kitchen back home he decided to just wander around the castle for a bit to see if anything had changed since he had last been there, well apart from the students of course. His first stop was next door in Severus and Lily's rooms where surprise surprise Lily had already set up to her liking and had one of her charmed TV sets which could work in the Magical World waiting for him. "Hey James just in time," the red head said patting the top of the set which he had Dexter move into the spot he had already picked out in his library.

"So Lil would you like to join me as I walk through our old stomping grounds?" he asked holding out his arm to his best friend.

"That sounds like a lovely idea James," she said taking his arm as the pair walked out of the rooms and towards the main castle.

Just as Severus and Peter had seen the students had quite a reaction to the pair as they walked the corridors of the school as the students gasp in shock of seeing faces that may had grown up with knowing as the last people killed by Voldemort before he was stopped. The pair did not even seem to notice all the attention they were getting as they walked the familiar halls as in an unspoken agreement headed to Professor Flitwick's office. Arriving there Lily knocked on the door and was told to answer smiling as she turned to nob to see the Professor of her favorite class when she was a student. Seeing them come through the door Flitwick beamed at them as he got off his chair and came over to greet them. "Oh Lily, James it is so good to see you alive after all this time," he said vigorously shaking James's hand.

"You do know we had not actually died right Professor?" Lily asked.

"Oh I know it my dear but many things could have happened since then," Flitwick said motioning the to take a seat. "Also I think you are old enough now to just call me Filius," he said with the same beaming smile at them.

"Alright cheers to you Filius," James said as if testing to see how it sounded from his own mouth making the Charms master roll his eyes at his old student.

"Now I take it from both Harrison and Nigel that you have been living a pretty quite life since I last saw you," Filius said as he summoned some tea for the three of them to share, "Not to be rude James but how did you stand it? You never one to really sit still unless you were forced to," Filius asked in a teasing tone.

"Well it was not easy but at first keeping up with Harrison kept me busy and then later we would make trips to the Muggle world, and this one," James said poking Lily's side "got us sort of addicted to Muggle TV shows thanks to her skill in charms I might add." Lily blushed a little at this as she playfully hit Jame's shoulder.

"You did not have to watch you know," she said with a laugh.

'What and miss out how the Doctor would save the Universe next get real Prince," James said making Filius let out a laugh at their antics glad to see what had happened had not changed them at all.

"If you like that show I would suggest you also check out both Star Trek and Stargate," the Charms Master said shocking them both.

"How do you know about those shows?" James asked.

"What you don't think that the Goblin Nation had not long perfected charmed TV sets themselves?" he teased them as he took a sip of his tea. The rest of their time with him the three of them got into a discussion over which was better the original series or Next Gen.

Albus wanted to curse someone as he paced his office for in less than a day two of his people had been ousted who had been not only keeping track of all the students but had a hand in making sure they would be at the right level of intellect to properly serve him as they asked, begged, or bribed him for help in getting their dream jobs. But Severus had even stopped one of Molly's side project in her little tea room where he had learned most of the gossip that was going around the school not to mention made a tidy little profit while increasing the animosity among the Houses. Barely an hour latter he was informed of Severus shutting down the tea shop he had learned the due to how sudden the firing had been Dedalus had not been able to collect the notes he had on the students. Upon learning this Albus had quickly had rushed off to Dedalus's old office to find Peter outside of it drinking something as he appeared to be waiting for something. Albus had waited for an opportunity to get into the office only for Peter to stay in it for just a little bit, after he finally went inside, only to rush out again. Thinking now was the moment Albus tried to enter the room only to be stopped by the wards. Even using the Elder Wand he had been unable to get pass the wards that had been set around the office.*

Having nothing else to do he though he might as well go back to his office to see if the Diggory boy had managed to get Harry there yet only to find Peter talking to both Harry and a boy, he had been told by Diggory was Harry's mate, about being careful about someone claiming to be their mate making and warning them against being brought to this location in the future. Oh how he hated that man if it had not been for him James and Lily would be dead and both boys of Prophecy would be under his control. He did not think just cause he managed to kill Tom all those years ago that the Prophecy had ended and he wanted the pair to follow his plan in making sure that this unknown Dark Lord would be defeated by one of them hopefully with the death both sets of parents as well so he could swoop in as the kindly old man that he showed the Magical World and take in the newly orphaned boy and had the boy let him back into all eight of the vaults the two families had control over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Before anyone asked this is due to James being of the Peverell line making the Elder Wand really belong to either him or Harrison, and as Peter is James's mate the wand will not act against him.


	8. Potions and D.A.D.A. done right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison has his first classes with his Daddy and Uncle Sev.

Peter watched Harrison and his mate leave he turned his wand on Dumbles stooge who tried to work his way into their mateship. Conjuring ropes he wrapped Diggory up tight as he floated the boy before him hoping Cousin Umbridge had not left yet. He knew that even underage a person who interfered into a person's soulmate bond could earn no less than seven years in Azkaban and if he had his way he would try to get a maximum sentence for the boy.

The news of Cedric Diggory's arrest was all over the castle by super time shocking almost the entire Huffelpuff house as he was rumored being on the short list to be given the Prefect position at the start of the next school year despite it only being the first month of class for his fourth year. At first Dumbles tired to play if off that he was shocked that such an event had happen at Hogwarts under his watchful eyes. It might have worked if Peter had not "accidentally" dropped Diggel's note about Cedric in the Great Hall where it was found by Professor Flitwick. The diminutive Charms Master was not only horrified that his former coworker had kept such notes on a student, but also what had been written about Diggory. Sharing it with the rest of the staff, minus Dumbles and Hagrid, they began to put guards in place to protect the students as well as keeping a closer eye on the Headmaster. The four Heads of House sought out Peter after supper to ask about the note as he gave them a sad smile leading them to his new office to show off the large pile of parchment in which Diggel had collected on every single student currently at the castle. Peter had handed over the notes about students which had already graduated to a former colleague in the Auror department to put a task force on it.

The other main topic of discussion was the "rebirth" of James and Lily with the added shock of them not being married but just good friends. As people saw them sitting next to the new Professors and leaning into them. There was some slight laughter at seeing the taller form of James leaning into Peter's smaller form but they did not seem to care as they had eaten their supper with their arms wrapped around each other's waist. The four parents also notice that a select group of older students were glaring at any members of Gryffindor house in the second year and above. Leading Severus to inform their group about closing down a tea shop which the house of the Lions seemed to have been running that had charged for food and drink despite it being free from the House Elves. The four members of the Weasley family was getting the worst looks getting it from not only the other houses but also from Gyrffindor since their classmates could not share their displeasure with their mother it had turned to them.

Harrison for his part just cuddled up next to Dean wondering if their real mate even went to the school. Since his Daddy had saved them he had barely left the taller boy's side and was rather mistrustful of almost everyone. With the only exceptions being Nigel, Draco, Seamus, and Draco's friends having already been told about their marks. He was one of he few not shooting harsh looks at the Weasleys as his ire was more aimed towards Dumbles. Both his parents and Godparents had warned him about the man but he had never thought anyone would try to mess with a person's Soulmate. He did not know how but he was going to help take the man down for messing with his life once again.

When Harrison arrived back to Gryffindor Tower that night he found that for once Ron was not being his normal loud and annoying self as even he had noticed the hate aimed towards Gyrffindor in general and his family in particular. It was almost like one of the Muggle sitcoms as the whole house turned on the four red heads as well as the three six and seventh years who had been running the tea shop so far that term. The five other Prefects of Gryffindor informed the group that they would need to make it up to the rest of the school as the seventh year female Prefect removed the Prefect's badge from Percy's robes due to his failure to live up to it. She than turned around and gave it to Oliver Wood the Quidditch Captain who took the opportunity to announce try outs for that years team.

Rather than be asked again about what had happened with Diggory, Harrison had decided to call it an early night. Though he did have a hard time falling asleep once he was in bed due to his excitement for tomorrow and his classes with his Daddy and Uncle Sev. Though he knew it would be strange to call them Professor he knew he could not mess it up nor did he expect them to give him any special treatment not that he wanted any either.

He was so excited that for the first time he left the tower without waiting for Dean wanting to have a quick breakfast before he made his way down to Potions. Harrison was just finishing his meal of bacon and scrambles eggs when Dean and Seamus finally arrived and took their normal spots next to him. And seeing Uncle Sev still eating at the Head Table he just leaned into Dean as he poured both ketchup and syrup all over his eggs and pancakes. As his two friends ate they asked him what they could expect to happen during their lessons with the new teachers. He could only tell them what his lessons had been like back home but he was pretty sure that would be totally different due to the now larger number of group of people getting taught rather than just him and Nigel.

Once again the three of them were the first to enter the Potions classroom which Harrison found the set up so similar to the one at home he would not be surprised if Aunt Lily showed up to inform them that a show was about to start. Beside him Dean gave a slight shiver as he took in the room which was only lit by a few candles with the exception of the board that Uncle Sev would be using which was had a spell on it that made it faintly glow. Harrison lead his friends to the front desk and saw that during the move coat hooks had been added to the side as he once more took off his flowing school robe and hung it up. As the rest of the class arrived some immediately took off their robes while others dithered about not sure it they should or not until told by Professor.

Unlike Molly, Professor Prince showed up a few minutes early as the last few students entered the room. Giving his new class a smile seeing his tow Godsons had claimed the front to desk for them and their friends. "Welcome to Potions everyone I am Professor Prince for today's lesson we will not be making an actual Potion rather I will be teaching you the different methods on how to prepare ingredients," Severus said having waited a few moments after the class had begun just in case someone had gone to the wrong room due to the change. "We will first be going over different ways to cut the ingredients, you may scoff thinking one cut is the same as the others but some advance Potions require a precises cutting of an item. For example there are some plants which you cut across the stem of it while others you cut it from the bud all the way down to its roots in one slice," Severus said seeing several students start to take notes. "There are some other strange "cuts" that some items have such as when one is working with an Sopophorous Bean and is trying to gets it's juice it is actually easier to achieve if one uses the flatten side of the blade and just squashes it," he was saying as the door to the room crashed open and a disgruntled Ronald Weasley walked stomped in. Looking at the clock he had to stop himself from shaking his head as it was nearly fifteen minutes since the class had begun. "Messer Weasley so good of you to join us," he said unable to stop himself from the hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Sorry Professor," the boy said making it sound like he was forcing out the title.

"It is quite alright Messer Weasley it is a switch from the classroom you have been going to for the last two weeks after all," Severus said giving the young red head an encouraging smile. "Now speaking of the change of class venues can anyone tell me why I did it?" he asked lifting an eyebrow at the class "Anyone at all besides Heir Malfoy and Pettigrew?"

"Because you are a slimy dungeon Bat," Ronald said in a whisper but as no one else was talking was easily heard by everyone. Both Draco and Harrison turned to glare at the boy but Severus kept his expression neutral pretending as if he had not heard the lad chalking it up to the boy upset that he had taken his mother's job.

"Ah yes Miss Granger," Severus said spotting one of the Witches from Gryffindor raise her arm into the air.

"You moved the classroom due to most Potion ingredients tend to last longer in cool dry places, but also due to others that can be sensitive to light hence why one a few candles are in this room," Hermione said.

"Very good Miss Granger have five points for Gyrffindor," Severus said smiling at her. "Now there is another reason that I moved the Potions classroom back to where it when I was a student. You see not only can they last in cool, dry and partial dark places making Potions down in the Dungeons benefits Slytherin House giving them another source of heat beside their fireplace during the winter months," he said giving them all a wink as Harrison and Draco tried to keep a straight face at his jest.

Everyone agreed as they walked out of the class that Professor Prince was way better than Molly had been as he showed no favoritism to either Gryffindor or Slytherin students. While students like Dean who were either Muggleborn or raised were happy that they were finally taught how to prepare items before putting it into a Potion. The only person that complained was of course Ron who had been the only one who had lost points during the class due to his constant rude whispers which Severus had to finally answer to lest the boy cause distraction when they actually started making Potions.

Harrison almost skipped to his next class unable to wait to see how his Daddy would do, with the only thing from keeping him rushing ahead was Dean holding his hand. Arriving at the classroom Harrison lead Dean and Seamus up to one of the tables near the desk again as Hermione Granger took the remaining spot. As he sat down and pulled out his book and a notebook Harrison could not help but look around and seeing his Daddy's design sense in the room with not a single wasted space for the lessons as well as a large warded area to practice spells. He had to bite his bottom lip as he sees a small area darkness in the warded portion wondering if Daddy made or brought some of his practice dummies to class.

"Hello students I am Professor Pettigrew your new Defense teacher. Before we begin can I see a show of hands if you have been taught any lessons before coming to Hogwarts on using magic?" Peter asked and saw that at least two fifths of the class raise their hands. "Thank you all now before we move on I would like to inform you of how my classes will work. We will start out by learning the spell I have planned for the day, its history as well as how best to bring it fourth. During this time I will give you a example of the spell in dueling zone. Don't worry it is fully warded to prevent spells going through to this side of the room. After my example of the spell I will have you to into the zone itself by your table as you take on my specially made training dummies with the spell yourselves. After everyone has had their turn I will allow anyone who wants or needs more practice to go again. Ah yes Miss Granger?" he asked seeing the girl sitting next to Harrison and his mate raise her hand.

"What would the training dummies do?" she asked.

"Ah well when you are trying to just cast the spell they will stand immobile or move side to side to provide a target, however, if you choose to try to practice the spell some more they will fight back. I have three types of dummies each of which have a different attack as it were," Peter said as giving his son a wink flicked his wand and made some music begin to play which caused some Muggleborns to gasp in surprise as the area of darkness lights up revealing a Dalek, a Cyberman, and an Auton from Doctor Who as well as a Borg from Star Trek The Next Generation. "For those of you who do not recognize these dummies they are based on some creatures form Muggle Television programs which my mate loves. I never liked the look of a practice Dummy finding it to bland but neither did I want to make it look like a real person or type of Creature for even those the Ministry classifies as Dark does not mean they are evil. So I took some evil villains from some shows to cast spells at, each of which as their own spell to use. The Dalek," Peter said pointing at the mentioned dummy that some Purebloods thought looked like a overspecialized trash bin with things sticking out of it "will attack with an underpowered Stunning spell. The Cyberman will shoot a stinging hex as will the Auton," he said pointing them out. "As for the Borg drone he will attack with a knockback jinx but also has a weak shield charm that will send your spells back at you," Peter said pointing at the last dummy which looked a little like him though with strange items protruding from his body.

Peter than proceeded to show the class this as he stepped into the zone and "dueled" will the dummies separately before he began to teach them about the knockback jinx. Before Peter sent any of the students into the Zone he asked them if they had ever learned the spell before since the dummies were made to read a persons magic and would go into attack mode seeing it as the person wanted more practice. Once again two fifths of the class stated they already had learned the spell but were willing to try the practice against the dummies. Peter was surprised to see not only his son able to defeat the dummies as several Gyrffindors and more Huffelpuffs were able to fight them off. At the end of the class he gave them their homework which was to discuss some history of the spell which due to lack of time he had not been able to go over, as well as beside a fight other uses for the spell to be cast. Peter could not help but smile as he saw his son happy once more even after the events with Diggory as he made his way to the teacher's lounge for his hour going over Diggle's notes on the students hoping it would let him find his baby's missing third mate.


	9. Albus Dumbledore Mis-Match Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers Albus messing with the relationships of the Hogwarts students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to put in place a way to reach Harry and Dean's final mate.

After a few days with almost no headway at going through Diggle's notes at just an hour or two a day Peter was ready to use a short cut. Getting back to his main office, which he kept warded just in case Albus tried get at the notes, Peter decided to just say fuck it as he cast a search function spell to find any reference to a soul mate triad. He really wished he had this earlier as eight pages came. Looking through them he saw that only two of the pages had people with animal types, Dean and his son, while three of the other were all in had plant type marks and had already found each other. The third set were of the words variety, but as he looked at them he noticed something. Seeing that two of the triad were the Weasley twins he was shocked at the last page. He recalled the first day back at the castle as he waited for the original sorting of Diggle's notes he had overheard some of the students who had passed him complaining that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was misusing his authority putting his two Soulmates on the team. Yet looking at the last form Peter saw that the twin's Triad Soulmate might not Oliver Wood, but Marcus Flint from Slytherin.

Using a summoning charm for Oliver's form Peter began to read.

_Name: Oliver Wood_  
_The second son of the Wood family. Remarkable flyer and rather obsessed with Quidditch. Can be used to recruit others outside of school. Profitability: More useful for his ability to recruit Light Cored Magicals. Soul Mark: None. Is open to take on fake Soul Mark for the cause. Albus decided to have him take the place of the Weasley Twin's real Soul mate due to possibility of it being a Dark Cored Magical, Second Year Marcus Flint*. If Twins do not take to Wood other steps must be taken to keep family Albus' Camp._

With a grunt of disgust Peter uses his wand to see if Albus had meddled in any one else's relationships. The Ex-Auror turned D.A.D.A Professor was horrified as a line of sheets came flying at him to land at his desk. Placing his son's page to the side he began to go through all the notes about someone taking on a fake Soul Mark for what ever Albus had planned. As he read through all the forms he began to notice a similar theme in that the person who took the fake Soul mark all came from a Light Cored family that were supporters to Albus replacing a real Mate that had either a Dark or Gray Core. Knowing that not finding a Soulmate did not mean that one could not find love but he also knew that some would prefer to find their Soulmate more often than not. Also if the Soulmate were for true love rather than friendship, messing with them could lead a person into a loveless marriage. He could use this all to put Albus away for messing with so many Soulmate matches. All he had to do is prove that the man was really the one behind all the fake Soul marks. For he knew if he just brought all this in now the fool would say it had been Diggle who had been the one who had messed with everyone relationships.

Making a decision Peter began to write three messages to send out of the Castle through back channels so that Albus would be unable to see them. The first message was to his cousin to add the new search criteria so she could start to search through all of Diggle's notes that the Ministry now had. His second letter was to Lady Marcie Flint so that she could tell her son that he should talk to the Weasley twins as they might just be their Soulmate.

It was the final letter in which Peter was putting most of his hopes in. Since he could not find any mention in the notes about a Soul mark that would place a person as his son's final Soulmate being at Hogwarts, he was putting notice in an international Soulmate search page. Just like it was frowned upon for any one other than a family member to know where a Mark was located. Peter could only mention that a Mouse and Basset Hound were searching for an Eagle or Hawk. With the mark possibly appearing on July 31st as well as someone with the name of Lucas. Once he sent all three messages to the Diagon Alley Owl Post with some help from Dexter, Peter decided to turn into his night. Warding his office as usual with both his own magic but also Dexter to help no other House Elf beside a Pettigrew-Potter Elf could get in.

The next day he made sure to keep an eye on the Weasley Twins knowing just like him Marcia Flint would send a House Elf to pass a message onto her son. He did see Heir Marcus Flint try to to talk to the pair or red heads all day getting more and more annoyed at them. Around the time everyone was heading to supper it seemed the Fourth Year Slytherin had had enough as he called out, "Hey you two boneheads." As everyone turned to look at him Peter saw a startled look on the twins faces as they turn to look at the other boy.

"Who us?" the twins asked in unison. Peter had to hide a smile as according to Diggle Notes those were the words that were the three boys' Soul Marks. A look of understanding came to all three males' faces before the Twins turn to glare at Oliver Wood and cracked their knuckles. Oliver, according to the rest of the staff, was more into Quidditch than his normal classwork and only maintained the absolute minimum to play the game, but even he saw the problem as he ran for it. "Oh Oliver we want to have a word with you," the twins said chasing after him with a bemused Flint following behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * All notes were started up during a students' first year As Marcus was a year older than the twins the note about Oliver was added during the Twins first year.


	10. The Bonded Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Dean go though a sort of Magical Version of the Dating Game to find their third Mate.

Harrison and Dean were not the only students laughing as the Weasley Twins, followed by Marcus Flint, chased down Oliver Wood. When the Aurors came to bring him in for messing with the Soul Bond Oliver was actually glad as he was escorted away just to escape the twin's pranks. Seeing his success with set right Marcus and the twins Peter, mostly through Lucius and Narcissa, started reaching out to the other Dark Cored families which had their kids' Soul Bond messed with.

Over the next few days at least once a day the Aurors had to be called to take a student to either Azkaban or if they were underage to the Magical Juvenile detention center, Voggek. It started to happen so often that the Aurors had to set up a side office in Hogsmead under the leadership of Umbridge. With each person who her regiment of Aurors brought in she would end up questioning them personally to find out why they had put themselves into another's Soul Bond. However, it never lead back to Dumbledore as each of them reported that they had been matched with someone they had their eyes on through an untraceable note. What Dolores still could not figure out how Albus or one of his gang could figure out which students liked which. She did noticed that not only were the student who were interfering with others bonds all from the Light Cored party but they were all from families that always voted for whatever Albus brought up in the Wizengamot. Dolores decided to check in with her cousin, who as a former Auror, might have caught a way that Albus and his group had been getting all the information on the students.

As soon as Peter was asked he pulled out the copy of the note he sent her concerning Cedric Diggory and tapped the line about the charms on the train. Peter thought she must have over looked it the first time, for as far as he himself had found Cedric' was the only one who had mentioned the charms. Dolores was furious for him messing with the train. For sure it transferred the students to Hogwarts, but it was also used by the inhabitants of Hogsmead who wished to visit London and did not have their Apparition license or access Floo Powder. Messing with it could be considered invasion of privacy for not only the students but the villagers and visitors as well.

Dolores decided to call some Magical Maintenance Staff to take a look at the train in the hopes of finding Albus' Magical Signature attached to the train, but once again the man might have been the one who had planned it with someone else taking the fall. This time it had been the man's own brother, Aberforth, who was brought in after they found it had his signature on the train. Walking out of her "interview" with Aberforth she could only wonder what power Albus had after the man refused to take a deal to save his own skin and send Albus away.

**Albus' POV**

He had no fear that his younger brother would turn on him no matter what was offered, as he had long since placed several undetectable slavery spells cast by the Elder Wand. What was more concerning was the lost of support he was now dealing with in the Wizengamot as the children of his supporters were being hauled away and him unable to free them. How he cursed Diggle and all the notes the man had left for Pettigrew to find if only the man had used a bag with an expandable charm on it for them. There was one bright light in this as he had heard about the Pettigrew putting out feelers to find the real mate of his son giving him another chance at gaining access to the boy.

He knew that many of his followers wondered why he even bothered with the brat after he had taken down Riddle, but the truth was the battle had cost him more than he had first thought. Even using the power of the Elder Wand he had barely stopped the man and destroyed the Horcruxes, but it had drained his magic greatly. He had only been able to get by these last ten years by placing Magical leeches on some of his followers to boost his magic. He knew that if he was to lose his magic he would most likely die due to his age of well over one hundred. He had first planned on attaching a leech to the boy as well but in the time that both the boys he had wanted as weapons had been gone he had found another way.

After his defeat of Riddle and claiming Slytherin House by right of Conquest he had found a book in Slytherin Castle. Going through the book he had found an old and dark spell which would allow him to transfer his life force into another letting him fully take control of a person's life. Having seen Harry while he had been a baby had the a large amount of Magical Powers which would be added to his own made the boy the obvious choice for his new body. But with the brat's parents around, and now in the school his only hope was to find someone who could either be the the boy's mate or cast a spell on a possible mate before the bond was set in place.

**Normal POV**

Peter had been shocked when the response to his inquiry about Harrisons and Dean's last mate produce four possible candidates. Two who where currently students at Beauxbatons, one who went to Durmstrang, and surprisingly another person who seemed to be from a Squib-line and was just showing their first signs of Magic. While it was not unusual for a dominant partner to be younger than a submissive one it would be strange for his son to be Bonded with two that came from Squib-Lines. Peter was able to easily dismiss one of the candidates right away seeing that one of the two from Beauxbatons was a female, and since Harrison had told him and James that he was gay at age nine Peter did not see him having a female dominant.

Peter than began to reach out to the other three of the possible mates for his son trying to schedule their visits at the same time. He knew it was rather unorthodox for a possible top dominant to be the one to travel to find out if someone was their mate, but with Dean being Muggleborn they could not take him out of the country to meet the others. True Peter and James could take just Harry to meet the foreign Magicals to see if they were his mate but it would be easier to tell if Dean was with them.

After nearly a full week of back and forth messages Peter and the other Guardians of the Magical who had a Eagle/Hawk Soul Mark they had finally settled on a time with the Weekend before Samhain. Peter thought this would work out for the best as it was also a Hogsmead Weekend for the older students at the school so they could slip the two visiting students into the castle, hopefully right under Albus' long crocked nose. James and Lily had also helped by going to pick up the young boy from the Squib-line, along with his Muggle family the day before on the Hogwarts Express.

On the day of the meeting Peter collected his son and Dean from the Gyrffindor Dorms and brought them to one of the many unused classrooms within the school which he had modified to his specifications for the event. Right down the center of the room was a screen of semi-transparent material so that a person could see the out line of whomever was on the other side but could not see their features. It would also distort the voice of the possible dominants just in case they had either Siren blood or ability to put someone into a trance with their voice. As an added protection for Dean and his son they would only be referred to by the first letter of their name just in case Albus had been able to use a foreign publisher for the "Harry Potter" books that Peter had put a stop to in England.

Ushering Harrison and Dean through the screen and sealing it up Peter than created some barriers which would separate the three possible mates for his son along with creating some mirrors. Knowing exactly where Harrison's mark was the Mirrors were in place so that the three could easily see the Soul Mark on them without anyone else being there just in case it turned out they were not part of Dean and Harrison's bond.

Seeing both boys sitting down in the chairs on their side of the screen Peter brought the dominants, and their families in and had them select their own area. Feeling like a host for one of the Muggle game shows James and Lily would watch Peter called the meeting to start. "I thank you all for coming to see if you are the last member of my son's triad. Before we begin I am going to cast a spell to see if your mark is genuine, since someone has already tried to force their way into H and D's Bond," Peter said seeing the two foreign Magicals take on looks of shock and anger at someone doing such a thing. Casting the spell on each of the boys he left them alone with their family who were able to confirm all three males still had their marks. "Thank you for that now if you could each state your name for H and D," Peter prompted.

"I am Viktor Krum," the male closest to where Peter was stated.

"I am Sabastian Sycamore," the next said.

"Um hi I am Colin Creevey," the youngest said his voice shaking a little.

"Thank you very much," Peter said before asking "does the name Lucas mean anything to you?"

"That is my little brother's name," Viktor answered.

"That is my Papa's owl," Sabastian stated.

"Um well it is my middle name," Colin said making Peter inwardly wince knowing that since Harrison had given his owl that name it had some connection to his last mate but all three males had some ties to the name.

"When exactly did your mark first appear?" Peter asked next.

"The three animals of my Soul Mark came into being on the morning of July 31," Viktor stated matter of factly.

"I received my mark a few years ago on December 17," Sabastian answered, unknowingly putting himself out of the running due to most Soul Marks appeared on at the same time when submissive Mark came in.

"I woke upon July 31 with the thing," Colin said.

"Heir Sabastian you and your family can leave for it seems you are not the third of their bonding group," Peter said giving them an apologetic look for wasting their time. Sabastian and his father just shrugged and left without further word leaving the two remaining males.

"Alright I will step back so that you may take a closer look at your own mark using the provided mirror," Peter said as he stepped closer to James making him unable to see either Viktor or Colin in their areas. Please describe the positioning of the animals in the mark."

Harrison curled up next to Dean on the couch they were sitting in using their own mirror to better look at their own marks to help match up the description they were to be given. "They mark contains three animals stack up on each other as if it were a First Nations Totem Pole," the first voice said which was distorted to sound as if it belonged to a girl. "At the bottom there is the mouse being in the paws of a basset hound and than finally there is my Eagle on the hounds' back wings spread as if to take off in flight." Dean and Harry nodded at the description of the mark finding it just as theirs were laid out.

"Um mine is sort of similar to Mr. Krums," the second voice said with a rasping voice. "The only thing is my Hawk while having his wings out looks more like he is providing shade for the Basset Hound and the cute little mouse." Harrison could not help but blush at his animal being called cute by the possible mate.  
As neither of the answers provided any more clue on which of the two, if either was their third, Harrison tried something he had read about in one of his Grandfather's books about triads. Closing his eyes he placed his dominant hand on his Soul Mark asking for Lady Magic to help guide him to the right choice.

Peter, who had poked his head through to Dean and Harrison's side to ask if they had anymore questions for the pair, seeing what Harrison was doing moved back over James. "Alright as H and D have not been able to figure out which of you yet is their third I would like you to join in an old triad ritual my father once told me about. So Viktor, Colin, H, and D please place your dominant hand over your Soul Mark and close your eyes for just a moment. As the four young Magicals did as he requested the room feel into a heavy silence that one could cut with a knife. As it was hard to tell how long this would take Peter sat down next to James to give it time to work. James, however, had barely curled up close to him as three people let out a gasp as they feel their magic react to the Soul Mark.

**Albus' POV**

Albus was furious for both candidates he had sent after the boy had been disqualified. Having no access to the students at Durmstrang he had contacted Ollivander knowing the wand maker had a niece who went to Beauxbatons. Using the information provided from Diggle he had been able to pass her off as a possible Mate only for her family to receive a letter saying she did not fully match the criteria. But it was also through her that he learned of a student that had been called to the meeting and what time they might appear. He had been hiding in wait for both the boy and his father. He had been somewhat shocked to find that the boy was the son of the famous Mythozoologist, Professor Augustine Sycamore but that did not stop him from putting mind control spells on both of them.

Only for the pair to come to his office a short time after the meeting had started to let him know that Sabastian had not been Harrison's' mate. Cursing to himself, he had cast Obliviate on both of them to forget about his involvement, but not the meeting so as to not raise questions about it.

**Normal POV.**

As Harrison heard his Daddy telling the others to take part in the old ritual he felt Dean's magic wash over him as the dark skinned boy touched his own Soul Mark. After a short time Harrison soon felt his third's Magic as well. As both his dominants' magic wash over him he could not help but feel both safe and secure letting out a soft gasp at the same time Dean and one of the others did. Opening his eyes Harrison looked to the mirror before him and saw that all three animals on his mark were now fully defined, not just his mouse. With the features more fully established it was easy to see what the last animal was as with a smile Harrison climbed off the couch, and putting his robe back into place moved to and than through the barrier towards his last mate. With a smile on his face he took on the started expression of the male on the other side of the barrier as he moved towards him hugging his Hawk.

**Colin's POV**

Colin was shocked as someone came through the barrier and began to hug him but as the older boy did he could not help but wrap his arms around him feeling a need to protect him at all cost. "My Hawk," the stranger said shifting their stance so that he was nuzzled into Colin's chest.

"My little Mouse?" Colin guessed making the other male smile at him. Colin was so distracted by the the boy hugging him, as well as a slightly taller dark skinned boy soon joining him he did not pay attention as Krum and his family were thanked for coming and left the room.

Colin only broke the hug as Mr. Pettigrew clapped his hands though the Mouse did not break contact with him as he laid his head on Colin's shoulder while holding hands with the other boy. "Mr. Creevey I know that this is quite a shock to you to find out that your son not only can perform magic but also has two Soul Bonded," Mr. Pettigrew said to Colin's dad.

"Actually not that much of a shock for I had heard tales from my Grandfather about Magic and Soul Bonds when I was a kid, granted I thought that they were just tales he was telling me when he babysat me," Colin's father said.

"AH what was your grandfather's name?" the taller man next to Mr. Pettigrew asked.

"He was Colin Fawley and once told me that our family was Magical but his own father had been born without the gift," his dad said.

"Fascinating that make you part of the line of a family which is known to be a Member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight some of the oldest Pure Blood families in Britain," the man said stroking his chin in thought.

"Anyway," Mr. Pettigrew said rolling his eyes at his companion but in a way that showed both good natured humor and love to the other male. "Since Colin here has shown to have Magic it is normal that if found a year before they start Hogwarts someone would come to give them some lessons in the Magical World. I know it might seem strange but as they have just found their bond it might be better if Colin was to remain here at Hogwarts for the lessons. James or a friend of ours named Lily could help introduce him to our world and if you like take him home every once and a while," Mr. Pettigrew said.

"Well son what do you think?" his dad asked looking at him while he had his hand on Dennis' shoulder.

"I think it is a good idea as long as I am not taking up their time don't they have to teach classes or something?" he asked turning to Mr. Pettigrew who let out a laugh.

"Oh no James and Lily are here due to me and Lily's husband being teachers and so far most of the day they just sit around watching TV or just walking the grounds," Mr. Pettigrew said making James stick his tongue out at him.

"I will stay then," Colin said making his Mouse give him an almost bone breaking hug and the other boy heartily pat his back.


	11. Colin at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Dean show Colin around a little bit and do some research for find out who is the top dominant.

As his Daddy and Papa talked to his Hawk's father and sibling Harrison took both his Dominant's hand and lead them out of the room, swinging both their hands with his own. "So tell us about your self," Harrison said laying his head on his new Soulmate's shoulder as with unspoken agreement he lead their group on a small tour to get the younger boy used to the castle.

"Well let's see," Hawk said giving Harrison a smile. "My name is Colin Lucas Creevey, and my younger brother is Dennis Ethan Creevey. Our father works as a milk man and we live in Little Whinging, Surry. I do pretty good in school and have a hobby in taking photos and I can't think of anything else.

"Hello Colin, I am Dean Leopold Thomas, and I either came from a Squib," Dean said to make sure he got the right word and received a nod from Harrison "line or have a Magical father but he left before I was born. I live in London with my Mum and three younger sisters, and like to play football (for Americans Soccer) with my friends,"

"I am Harrison Jamie Pettigrew-Potter. You have meet both my parents at the contest," Harrison said nodding back to the classroom they had just left. "Though my Aunt and Uncle are also at the school as is their son who due to how we are raised is more akin to my older brother. Outside of school we live in one of our family manors," he did not mention which one knowing that the Headmaster could have spies everywhere "though we also like to head out to the Muggle, or non-Magical World, to go to the movies and have fun. Oh I just love mini-golf it makes me wish Magicals places for I would love to see why types of courses that we could make with magic." As Harrison prattled on about various things he liked both his Dominants shared a smile at him unable to think about anything besides how cute he was.

As they approached the Fat Lady's Portrait and entrance to Gryffindor Tower Harrison and Dean told how the older years in their house was having trouble filling the role of the Fifth Year Male Prefect after their first had the position taken from him due to corruption, and his replacement* was taken away to Voggek, a Magical underage detention center, leaving only one last male in the year someone who was normally not even looked at due to his poor grades and high number of detentions. Professor McGonagall had given the House the go ahead to allow them to have two female prefects leading to a young woman named Dorothy Petrillo to take the position and start to really make a difference. "From what Nigel and my friend Draco told me that at least once a week the Heads of their Houses stop by to help students with any problems they might have in either homework or just life in general, but we only see our Head of House during class. Heir Petrillo has organized some of the older students to help tutor us in any classes we have," Harrison said as he introduced Colin to the Fat Lady. Who due to the fact that Colin was not yet a registered student she utterly refused to allow into the dorms.

As they were leaving the dorms, the Portrait hole open as Hermione leave the room with an annoyed grunt being followed by Ronald. "Just drop it Ron I will not help you with your homework if you need help ask either one of your older brothers or Prefect Petrillo," Hermione said turning to glare at the annoying red head.

"Come on Hermione you answer every question in class perfectly you should be able to help me," Ronald said with a slight whine in his voice.

"First of all that is during class in our homework I am having issues myself and have been working with Prefect Petrillo to help me how to do them better myself," Hermione said.

"How are you having trouble with your homework," the boy said with a derisive laugh.

"Not that is any of your business Ronald, but several of our Professors tell me that they want more of my thoughts on their assignments rather than just, as they inform me, regurgitate the answer for a book," Hermione said turning away and spotting Harrison and the others. "Oh hey Harrison, Dean and um sorry I don't think I know you." Harrison had to let a giggle out at Colin's expression seeing Hermione going from arguing with Ronald to her pleasantly greeting their group.

"Oh hello I am Colin Creevey and I have just come here," Colin said holding out the hand not being held tightly by Harrison to greet her.

"Oh a new student," Hermione said with a large smile shaking his hand "so why did you come to class so late?"

"Um I am not actually a student I came in due to having found a Soul Mark appear on my body," Colin said making Hermione take in how close Harrison was to the new person as well as what she had leaned about Soul Marks from her new dorm mates.

"Well good job having found each other," Hermione said as she goes to shake Harrison and Deans hands as well.

"Great another bunch of faggots like the twins," Ronald muttered making all four turn to glare at him as both Colin and Dean balled their hands into fist.

"Oh I am so sorry Ronald that our future love life that has Absolutely Zero Fucking Impact on your own life what so ever is so distressing for you. Get over yourself Messer Prewett the world is does not always go the way you want," Harrison said holding his Dominants back from the red headed idiot not wanting them to get into any trouble.

"You know what you are just a fucking waste of Magic Harry," Ron said making Harrison just roll his eyes as he turns and around and leads Colin and Dean away with Hermione coming along to get away from the homophobic bastard. "Yeah run away you bloody coward you should have been sent to Slytherin not the House of the Bra...." Ron said seeming to stop mid-word leading them all to look back at him as he worked his mouth but not a single sound was heard. Recognizing magic at work Harrison checked Dean and Hermione's hands but neither of them had their wand out and his hands were still holding onto both his Dominants. This left Colin who when he looked was able to see some small sparks coming off of his Hawk's free hand in a clear sign of wild magic.

Seeing that Colin had used his Magic to silence the redhead Harrison stopped moving and stood on his tiptoes to give Colin's cheek a quick kiss and whisper a soft "Thanks," into his ear. Colin smiled down at Harrison as the group headed to the library still being followed by Hermione Granger. Colin began to relax a little as the two other Muggle raised Magicals talked about their own preparatory lessons they had been given before getting their letters of confirmation to come to Hogwarts. Harrison just listened to their conversation having come from his Magical home just took in being around both his Dominants. He did smile when he heard Colin let out a gasp at the room that had been expanded to a larger size through magic with the stacks bursting with books. Hermione wished them goodbye as she made her way to work on her homework. Harrison and Dean not wanting to overload Colin with information that he might learn from Harrison's Papa and Aunt Lily they decided to just take down some books down on Soul Marks as well as Soul Bonded Triads.

With books in hand the pair also introduced Colin to Madame Pince letting him know that if he was gentle and kind with the books he would have no trouble with the stern looking woman. "My Aunt Lily just says that she always looks like that some thing to do with a resting B. Face," Harrison said as they sat down at a free table and began to go over their gathered books. One of the first thing they told Colin to be aware of was that even though they had all found each other it was still not a good idea to let anyone else know where exactly their marks were located on their bodies. All three also poured over the information on how to read Soul Marks better in how to know their place in a relationship. Harrison already knew that he was the Submissive of their triad but just because Colin's Hawk was perched on top of Dean's Bassist did mean that the younger boy was the top Dominant. Especially due to Colin's interpretation of the mark of his Hawk providing shade for the Bassist who was protecting Harrison's Mouse. The three of them tried to determine, based on the characteristics from those listed in the books, whether Dean or Colin was considered Harrison's top Dominant,

For his part Harrison did not really care feeling safe and happy with both boys but knew the distinction was very important Dominants than it was for a Submissive. When no consensuses was found when it was time for supper the Harrison and Dean checked out a few books for Colin, so he could still read them, before the group headed down to the Great Hall. Once more Colin let out a slight gasp as he saw the Magiced ceiling showing the twilight sky outside as he let the others lead him over the the Gyrffindor table. As the pair introduced him to Seamus, Harrison noticed out of the corner of his eyes the Grandfatherly mask on the Headmaster's face slip to show a flash of anger at Harrison sitting between his mates. But as far as Harrison was concerned the man could eat a fucking four pound bag of the lemon drops, his Daddy and Papa told him the man liked, or however many it would take for the man's face to become so scrunched up he would be unable to speak for a long while.

Rather than pay attention to the bastard any more Harrison caught his Daddy, Papa, Aunt, and Uncle's eye who gave him a smile at finding both his mates. Giving his Aunt and Uncle a nod in return he began to look around the hall, as Colin got to know Seamus. He saw that there were a lot more people sitting at Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables of late as than there had been at the start of term. Harrison had put it down that both Houses having a higher population of Dark and Gray Cored than either Gryffindor and Huffelpuff did, and even if Harrison had not been informed by his parents about the Soul Bonds to break up intermixing of different Cored couples. Harrison had to smile seeing the Weasley Twins who after connecting with their real Soul Bond had turned out to be actually half-way decent people. Unlike his own Triad Marcus appeared to be the single Dominant to the twins who leaned into his sides and allowed him to feed them small bits of food.

Looking over at Ronald to see how the proven homophobic redhead was taking his older brothers actions made Harrison bite his lip in thought. For the redhead had not seemed to mind that the Twins' "Bonded" when it had been with Wood. It made him wonder if Ronald had an known the Twin's previous relationship had been a fake one, which would make sense as his banshee of a mother having been a member of the staff but also according to his Daddy, "had her nose so far up Dumbles ass" he was surprise her nose and lips were not permanently brown.

As a plate of food was place before him by Dean, Harrison turned back to his friend an Bonded as Seamus got to know Colin a little better. "So where will you be stating while at the castle?" Seamus digging into his Shepard's Pie.

"I don't think we discussed it, though we found the the entrance to your dorms would not allow me inside due to me not being a student," Colin said.

"Don't worry I am sure either my Daddy and Papa would host you or my Aunt and Uncle Professor Prince will," Harrison said looking at the taller younger boy. The fact that he was the shortest of his triad, including a boy younger than him did not really bother Harrison, as it was listed in all the books they had read about in the library it was normal for the Submissive no matter the age difference was always shorter than his Dominants if his creature was smaller, so since Harrison was a Submissive Mouse he would be the shortest among his Bonded. It was also would have been the same if Harrison's words were written smaller than his Bonded, or if his plant had been wrapped around his partners' much larger plant.

Harrison wished it was as easy to determined the Dominant's position in a triad could be placed by their heights, though that would still not really solve their triad placement with Dean and Colin both being around the same general height, with maybe Dean being just a couple of inches taller than Colin. Harrison was glad that he was shorter than both his Bonded, and not like his Papa who was almost a head taller than his Daddy. Even if he had to stand on his tippy toes to give them a kiss for it made him feel special as they placed a hand on his back to keep him steady before they returned the kiss to his forehead.

After supper his Papa came right over to them as the other students started to leave the halls around them. "Hello again Messer Colin I have come to show you to where you will be staying while you are at the Castle,' Harrison's Papa said motioning the three Bonded up and followed him. Before they left the Great Hall, however, Harrison motioned Nigel over so that his brother could meet the last of his Bonded. Harrison had to glare at Nigel as he wished Colin good luck in dealing with him making his Papa laugh as he ushered them out. "Now unfortunately Peter and my staff rooms have no place for you to come stay with us," his Papa said. "So you will be staying with Severus and Lily, who thanks to Sev teaching Potions they did not make him a secondary office like Peter needs."

"Thank you sir," Colon said making his Papa stop in his tracks.

"You know I never felt old enough to be called "sir" and as a Submissive like my son the title just does not sit well with me. Just call me James or like Harrison does Papa Pettigrew. That goes for you as well Deano," James said making his son roll his eyes at the "trendy" speech his father just failed at. Rather than using either name both nodded at the request as they continued to Harrison's Aunt and Uncle stayed while at the school.

Once they arrived at the Prince family rooms Colin was shown a nice bedroom set up, shocking him a little as he found some of his room back home's decorations including his camera. With a smile Colin grabbed for it and asked Lily to take a picture of the three Bonded. Harrison smiled as he stood between the pair with their arms draped over his shoulders. Once she took the picture she also offered to show him how to develop it so the picture would be move. Since it was only Saturday Harrison and Dean were allowed to stay for a while rather than head back to Gyrffindor Tower. Shortly his Daddy showed up and the group settled down for a family game night minus Nigel so Colin could get used to the people he would be staying with and Harrison's parents.

After a few games of charades, but before Lily put in one of her movies Harrison turned to his parents. "Is there an easy way to determined a top Dominant in a triad?" he asked.  
"Well it is usually based on the positions that their animal is in the mark, but based on young Messer Creevey's description of the mark that might not be true for your Triad," his Daddy answered.

"There might be a way," his Uncle said rubbing the small black beard on his chin.

"How Uncle?" Harrison asked.

"There was once a spell that could be used to determine ones position in a Bonded group, however," he said seeing all three young males faces light up "it also shows off where your marks are so it is best to do it with only family."

"Can't you do it Uncle?" Harrison asked making Severus smile down at him for the amount of trust Harrison had for him.

"Are both you alright in Lily and myself finding out where your marks are?" Severus asked Harrison's Mates.

"I have no problem with it Professor," Dean said.

"If Harrison trust you that is good enough for me," Colin said at the same time.

"Than we shall do our best to prove your trust in us is not misplaced," Severus said giving the triad a deep bow before casting the spell on Dean and Colin.

Suddenly a glow appeared from both Dean and Colin's Soul Marks in pure white before they shot into the air above their heads and connected. As the two aura's touch they began to twirl around each other at high speeds that made Harrison feel a little dizzy as he watched. After about ten minutes the two auras finally slowed down and showed the ranking of Harrison's Dominants as they resembled a Yin-Yang symbol, much like Nigel's Soul Mark looked like signifying that while Harrison was the Submissive both Dean And Colin were on equal footing in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I had forgotten until a recent reread of the story so far that after Percy had his Prefect job taken from him it had been given to Oliver. Who has now been taken in for messing with the Weasley Twins and Marcus Flint's Soulbond.

**Author's Note:**

> While working on a now abandoned idea I decided I wanted a story where Harry's parents were Peter Pettigrew and James and well here you go.


End file.
